While you were sleeping
by Bethai
Summary: Ryoma has lost his parents in an accident, his granparents in another accident and is left with a global corporation in his name. He returns to Japan due to his cousins worries and he ends up back in the same city as before. Bad at summ, plz read.
1. Prolouge

This is my first! whoo hoo.. uhm.. yeah, well, hope you'll read and review and there might be a couple of gramma errors, but dont fry me for that. I havn't decided on a pairing yet so i'm open for suggestions and plz tell me if this seems as a good story or i need to change it a bit ^^ I know the prolouge is a bit short, but hey, it's a prolouge =P  
Anyways.. i'm not entirely sure what else to write, but it's rated T (M) for a reason, the reason is later chapters (if you want them, that is ^^)

In any case, hope you enjoy ^^

"Your mother, she isn't going to make it"  
He lowered his gaze to the floor, even though this was a doctor, and even though this was bad news where you'd expect a child to cry, he kept his eyes dry and his emotions calm.  
"And dad?"  
The doctor sighed and placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder.  
"He's in a deep coma, me might never wake up. Do you have anyone we can call?"  
He didn't answer while his world crumbled to the ground, leaving him without any safe walls around him to keep him from harm's way, or so it felt.  
"Can I see my mom before she's.. gone?"  
He just couldn't say dead. His golden eyes looked up at the doctor, who was surprised to see the tearless sorrow and. It was kind of scary that the boy didn't deny his fate as an Orphan, with a dad in coma and a dying mom. He nodded and showed the boy to the surgery room she was in.  
"I should caution you, we were in the middle of surgery when we found the complications.."  
The boy sighed with a shaking breath.  
"I don't care.."  
His voice had started to betray him as he went through the door. He hesitated just inside while he took in the sight of his mother lying there.  
"m-mom..?"  
They had closed her up again and covered her body in the blue surgery cover, but her face was still bruised and bloodied. The machine that barely kept her alive, breathed for her and the ever slowing beeping from the heart monitor gave the situation away. When she saw her son, she slightly lifted her hand towards him and he hurried to her side and took it before it fell again. Trying to keep the tears away he slowly lifted his mother's soft hand to his face and pressed it against his cheeks while the reality hit him like a brick wall. He was going to be alone; his mother was dying, his father in coma, his brother gone, and his cousin in Japan studying. An overwhelming pain took over. Not being able to keep the tears away any longer he kissed his mother's hand and leaned over to kiss her forehead and cheeks.  
"Je t'aime, maman" (I love you mom)  
His mother smiled as brightly as she could muster while the beeping gradually ended up as a long, unending tone.

It was a busy evening in the hall. People in white went up and down with beds, machines and medicine. People was rushed to surgery or rushed out of surgery, but none of this where noticed by a boy sitting in the hallway. His eyes stayed at the floor and seemed distant to the world.

'… _I'm sorry but you parents have been in an accident, it's really bad, do you have anyone we can call?'_

No, he had no one, he hadn't seen his brother since he was 7 and his cousin had college in Japan. They've tried to get a hold of his brother, without luck, his cousin where on her way already but despite her efforts she couldn't be by his side before the day after tomorrow. He looked up when he noticed someone trying to get his attention, looked like he had tried for a while now.  
"Have you even had a meal?"  
It was a nurse, she looked worried. Ryoma didn't care about his puffy cheeks shoving he had been crying most of the day, he'd at first tried to keep from crying by his father side, but it was useless, he felt so hopeless. He'd just left his father's silent side, needing a break from all the sounds the machines made and his father's beaten and broken body. If only he would wake up and complain about lack of pornographic magazines.  
"No, I've stayed here since the accident..."  
His voice was rusty and his slightly distant gaze wandered to the glass door that made an invisible wall between him and his stoic father.  
"You should really get some, come and let me take you to the canteen. We can eat dinner together, okay?"  
Ryoma nodded slowly, he needed to take care of his body even if his dad never woke up so he could beat him in tennis. Even if it seemed hopeless, he weren't one to give up.


	2. Chapter 1: The return of the prince

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT (HAHA forgot this in the prologue XDDD)

_  
Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

_3 Months later_

Golden eyes starred at the all too stoic face and tears trailed down the cheeks of the boy. It was his birthday, and what a birthday. The only ones that normally would react where dead or in coma, his cousin of course knew too, but she hadn't said anything nor had his brother. Maybe they were too preoccupied with everything going on at the moment and didn't notice this themselves?  
He slowly reached for his father's forehead and touched it gently. It felt weird doing so, he never had a close relationship with him even though he really wanted, and he couldn't bring himself to ask his father to do father-son stuff with him. Could be because Ryoma where busy feeling embarrassed when ever his dad did something. He sighed and brushed the silent tears away.  
"Ne, Otou-san, we are leaving U.S.A. today, Ryoga is scared that I'm in danger too."  
This felt kind of comforting, talking to the person in the bed. Even though Ryoma felt stupid doing it, the doctors had said it might reach Nanjirouh's sub consciousness and he'd hear. Ryoma knew that it was so he'd feel comforted somehow and give a false hope of bringing his father back to life.  
"I won't be around much longer, as you'd already guessed, but you better wake up again, you hear me? If you don't I'll make sure mom's going to know and give you a beating when you join her!"  
He paused, slightly surprised of his words, it was like the childish side had taken over for a moment there.  
"Ryoma..? we need to get going before it slips out that we're leaving!"  
Ryoma looked over his shoulder to his brother and cousin in the doorway.  
"yeah, yeah.. I know" 

_At the airport_

Ryoma sighed with a bored look in his eyes. It felt weird not being able to walk around without a shadow so much bigger than him. He looked over his shoulder to King Kong behind him, the guy where huge! Even the big guy from the American team that visited Japan for Tennis weren't that big, he'd forgotten the boy's name… And the name of King Kong behind him too, what was his name again?

"_Ne, Ryoma, this is M…, he's going to be your protection from now on!"  
Ryoma had looked up upon the guy as he was introduced to his new bodyguard at the airport. He had an american one, but Morgan was half 'n' half and he needed one that could speak at least a little Japanese, and M…. Could at least 3 languages.  
"Konbanwa, Young master."_

No, he'd forgotten the name, he remembered the day perfectly, but the guy's name where gone for now. He didn't really care, he knew that they guy behind him would take bullets for him, not because he wanted, because he was paid to do it.  
He looked ahead again; ignoring King Kong's scanning of the room and let his eyes fall upon the crowd that efficiently parted from their path. Nanako and Ryoga talked quietly with serious faces while Nanako tapped on a small laptop trying to point out some numbers for Ryoga who just shook his head and laughed. Ryoma didn't feel like smiling, even though the scene is what he'd missed the most; his family having a good time and talking like normal people. His brother and cousin went through the metal detector and both their bodyguards had to show their ID for their guns. Ryoma blinked surprised at the sight of them, he hadn't really thought about the guards having weapons, but of course they had. What kind of bodyguards would they be without?  
Before Ryoma knew it, he was tackled from behind with gunshots resonating from the walls. The weight of King Kong on him pressed the air out of his lungs and left him breathless for a second after King Kong had moved and returned the fire. Before he got to his feet, King kong had pulled him up and dragged him off to a pillar that held the huge ceiling up 10 meters above their heads. Ryoma heard the gunshots hitting the pillars they hid behind and where roughly put down right behind the huge guy. It hit him that he were in danger of dying and felt a shudder down his spine. They were after him!  
He was frozen while bullets flew past the pillar and hit the ground around the bodyguard, who was struggling while talking in his headset. Ryoma didn't hear every word that where said, but some like; the package, safety and such. Ryoma crept together to be as small as possible. 3 months, and this was the first time he was actually in the middle of firing guns, though he had been held in a room till the danger was over.  
"They're closing in! John! Are you copying? Get the back now! They're closing in on us! Cover us as we retreat!"  
Ryoma was brought back to reality as he felt his arm in a tight grip as his King kong dragged him up and retreated to a door behind them, guns were still firing, but in other directions when the door slammed.  
"Demo! Nanako-san, Aniki!"  
Ryoma were almost at the door again but was stopped by a firm embrace.  
"NO!" they're alright! The culprits are here for you, not them; we need to get you to the safety now!"  
Ryoma struggled a little before he knew he wouldn't win and resigned although tears flew from fear and terror that the thought of the ongoing shooting. How many was hit? Was Ryoga and Nanako okay? His feet didn't touch the floor while he was being carried through the halls and was abruptly sat down beside a door, where the wall of flesh stood in front of him and slowly opened the door to peek out in the area on the other side of the gates, around a corner.  
"Is there a free passage?"  
Ryoma looked up at the walls back when he talked into the headset and got an answer before he opened the door fully and pushed Ryoma out but took the front against the gates behind them.

"_We gotta be careful, Ryoma, the accidents were just TOO accidental to actually be accidents!"  
Ryoma looked at his cousin who had tears in her eyes.  
"The detectives think that they're after you now, Ryoma"_

Ryoma remembered how scared he had been, but he hadn't shown, he nearly never did, he had to be strong.  
The meat wall in front of him relaxed enough for Ryoma to dare look past him at the mess they had made. People where down and screams suddenly reached his ears from the wounded. The assailants were restrained in the middle of the floor; the two other goons, that followed the rest of Ryomas family, held them down while a security guard talked on a phone and people ran around looking to the wounded. There weren't many wounded, but enough for Ryoma to feel guilty about it.  
He saw a rumpled Nanako who looked around frantically, Ryoga trying to calm her down and their bodyguards getting relived of their burden of keeping the culprits at bay when the police showed up and took over.  
Nanako spotted Ryoma and nearly alerted his King Kong when she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him while crying like beaten. Ryoga were close behind her and suddenly started to check him for injuries.  
"He's okay, not harmed Psysically.."  
Ryoma tried to push Nanako off of him while Ryoga stood up and talked to King Kong.  
"Good job, Morgan, for a moment there, I thought we were done for!" 

_The day after, airport in Tokyo  
_

Someone shook him. He groaned lightly and shifted in his seat. Whoever it was, were really meddling with things they shouldn't! He flapped his hand in the direction he believed the interrupting shaking came from and hit something resembling a wall.  
"Echizen-sama.. We're here"  
Ryoma heard him due to him being pulled out of his blissful sleep, rudely, by a guy with enough balls to face a B-person way too early in the day. Ryoma sat up and looked around in the first-class department of the plane before rubbing his eyes and grabbing for his bag with his laptop and the cat carrier with Karupin in it.  
"Ne, Ryoma! Let's get home so you can get your present!"  
He stood up and followed the culprit, King Kong, who woke him up. Ryoma, once again wondered about his name before stepping out into what he, at first, thought was a lightning storm, but found out was a storm of cameras flashing wildly. He lowered his cap and walked down. He thought it would be like coming home, but this was just like everywhere else were vultures would circle him and ask questions of his feeling and everything.

He was escorted to a waiting car with his brother and cousin while Morgan tried to keep the journalists away from him by walking by his side.  
He was placed in the car with his cat that was carried by Morgan, all his luggage was placed in the trunk before he was led out of the airport. Finally in a bulletproof car, he relaxed a little. He knew their house weren't the one they had before. They were in need of a much safer house than the one they'd lived in before.

After a longer car ride they made a turn.  
"Welcome home Ryoma"  
Ryoga said silently and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ryoma Gaped at the sight before him. Security guards greeted them inside the gates and a huge park like garden spread in front of the car as they followed the road down towards the mansion.  
"Is THIS home? It looked smaller in the description…"  
He mumbled a little surprised at the size of his new home, it was really his, even his name on the deed. He inherited it from his grand-parents; they've had this as a summer residence when they visited Japan to get away from U.S.A. and work for a while. Ryoma had never been here; his grand-parents hated his father for taking their daughter and marry her even though he was nothing but a commoner. But they grew to love Ryoma anyway, they never got to meet Ryoga, hence he ran away before his parents and grandparents started talking again.  
He looked at Ryoga who looked stupefied at the sight. Ryoma who knew what kind of riches he posses now just sighed.  
"mada mada dane, Aniki"  
Nanako Laughed while Ryoga mumbled annoyed to himself, both happy that Ryoma was becoming Ryoma again. But unaware of the trials they were to go through.  
_

OMIGAWD! =O  
This chap got VERY long XD MUHAHAHA Hope you enjoy it =3 I'm a bit unsure about how well it's put together.. but! I got him back to Japan again! *Makes applauding sounds since no one else wants to*

Well, I hope you review and give some feedback to this, or I'm gonna make a nice rule saying: 3 reviews = a new chapter =3 


	3. Chapter 2: New school and weird feelings

Uwaaaah ;_; im soo sorry it took so long to write this, but a block decided to make my acquaintance, suffice to say, I killed it! =D YAY ME ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT (not the illegal stuff, but.. you know… the anime/manga stuff =P)

_  
Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

_Public courts_

"Oi! Have you heard! Echizen was returning!"  
Atobe nodded slowly, not revealing his true feelings towards this piece of news. This was a surprise to him, Echizen coming home?  
"Hai, demo, I'm surprised he actually made it! There was a massive shooting at the airport... They were after Echizen, no doubt about it"  
Ooishi started, he'd seen the news like most of them, but those who hadn't where terrified for the young tennis player and expressed their shock pretty efficiently by looking like a brick wall hit them all.  
"WOOOOEEEEE!"  
Kikumaru jumped Ooishi while crying like a baby, the others had dread in their eyes. Atobe Starred at the ground, not even wanting to make himself noticed by the others, but sat down on the bench. The two pairs on one of the courts also stood in their place for a moment before someone cleared his throat.  
"Well, he's still alive and there's nothing we can do anyway."  
The voice was feminine, it was a boy though, Fuji Syuusuke. He seemed to try to cheer himself and the others a bit up.  
"let's just hope for the best!"  
After the graduation of the seniors, they still found the time to have fun with the younger students from their old middle schools and the x-seniors now attended the same high school as freshmen quite the coincidence really, but they only just found out when they dumbfounded starred at the others from their old rivaling schools at the introduction day 14 days earlier.  
"well, it's about time to part for me"  
Sanada said and started to pack up. He knew what had happened to Ryoma and he felt truly sorry for the poor boy, though he didn't say. No one expressed it, apart from Kikumaru who whined, Yukimura who openly looked sad about Ryomas fait, and Momoshiro who couldn't get his mind straight. The others hid their sadness behind cheerful masks, somehow hoping that they could make the others happy, or as in Sanadas and Tezukas situation, never changed facial expression at anything.  
They started to part ways, but a few stayed a little longer: Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura, Kabaji, Atobe, Momoshiro and Jirou (the latter was sleeping, the main reason he was still there)

_At Souyan High school_

Originally he was suppose to take up sophomore year at Seishun Gakuen again, but was transferred directly to freshman year in high school due to his outstanding mind. There was a certain reason to why he was bored in class all the time in middle school; he was way ahead of everyone.  
Ryoma walked around at the huge place trying to find his way through the corridors with a slightly snickering guy behind him.  
The guy was tall and strong, Ryoma liked to call him King Kong, though the man far from deserved to be called a gorilla. He was beautiful; Tall and muscular, pitch black long hair gathered in a low ponytail behind him, vibrant green eyes and a harmonious face with manly features. Ryoma didn't care, to him he was King Kong and Morgan (the handsome man behind Ryoma) Interpreted it as him being the huge gorilla saving the little Ryoma and trying to keep him safe, as in the movie itself. Ryoma on the other hand, had no such reason, he just called Morgan for King Kong because he never really got to remember his name and used it as a call-name. (Is there such a word? O.o)  
"Instead of having the time of you life back there, could you be helpful for once and get me to my classroom?"  
Ryoma deadpanned pouting over his shoulder at Morgan who nodded, trying to compose his stoic expression again. Normally clients wouldn't get his facial expression to change, but this kid were special. People changed around him, weather they wanted or not.  
"Hai, Echizen-sama. This way"  
He lead the way to class 1-A and took his stance right behind Ryoma. Ryoma knocked on the door, thereafter all noise silenced immediately and the teacher opend the door to peek out.  
"Oh! It's you! Wait a second and I'll introduc…e you. She looked up at Morgan behind Ryoma, clearly questioning the man.  
"I'm here for his protection, Pleased to meet you"  
Morgan said in a low voice with his cold face back to normal again, scanning the surroundings. The Teacher just nodded and turned towards the class, which still were hidden from Ryomas eyes. He felt butterflies tumbling around in his belly again though he did not show in any way.  
"We have our new student joining us today! Please come in and introduce yourselves"  
She smiled nicely at them and went back to her desk while Ryoma walked in, a neutrally bored look in his eyes as he looked over the class without seeing them at all.  
"Yoroshiku, I'm Echizen Ryoma."  
Morgan looked at Ryoma and deadpanned inwardly but didn't oppose the very brief introduction.  
"Yoroshiku, I'm Morgan Logan, but just ignore me, I have nothing to do with your schoolday"  
The teacher cleared her throat.  
"Okay class, take good care of Echizen-kun, And Echizen-kun, you can take the seat beside Fuji-kun, nee?"  
The teacher smiled to him in an encouraging way to let him feel welcome  
Ryoma ignored the teacher but looked up again when Fuji was mentioned and took a look at the class to see who actually where there. He knew quite a few; Fuji, Atobe, Tezuka, Sanada, Yukimura, Jirou, Inui and Yanagi. All of them had looked shocked since he entered, but now Ryoma mirrored this utterly surprised look before hesitantly walking to the empty desk beside Fuji and composing himself once more.  
The people he knew still looked at him with curiosity (Not Tezuka and Sanada of course, they just looked at him like they looked at everything: Stoically) the rest either looked in awe over this young boy or squealed softly because he was cute; He hadn't grown that much, he was just 159 cm. His hair a little longer than before but just as messy as before, his eyes still golden and cat-like but his features had smoothened a little out (and enhanced his feminine look) and his skin had taken a healthy peachy pale, whereas before he was just pale and his lips had turned a healthy pink.  
He looked up at the blackboard while Morgan took a stand at the back of the class with his eyes scanning the room and outside the windows.  
"Yukimura-kun, please show Echizen-kun around in the lunch-break"  
Both nodded and she continued the lesson. French. Ryoma cocked an eyebrow and knew he could take it easy now.  
"Since Ryoma don't have a book yet, you can look with Fuji-kun, ne?"  
She smiled again and gestured towards Fuji. Ryoma sighed inwardly and Fuji pushed the book towards him so he could look in it too. Ryoma had no idea how to act towards the older boy anymore. It didn't feel like months since last they met, more like years.  
"Arigatou, Fuji-senpai… "  
He looked up and blinked while Fuji chuckled at this and Ryoma sighed and send Fuji a softly annoyed look.  
He corrected himself in his mind but said nothing and returned to the book.  
"I guess you've become too accustomed to calling me that, nee Echizen-kun?"  
Ryoma didn't answer to that either, just tapped in the book with a slight blush to Fuji's amusement.  
"Atobe-kun could you please read aloud from page 12, line 19?"

Ryoma sighed as he followed Yukimura around the school. Morgan of course followed right behind him.  
Yukimura looked at Ryoma.  
"How come you skipped the last two years in Seishun Gakuen?"  
He asked kindly and smiled a pleasant smile to the boy.  
"Betsuni…"  
Ryoma muttered and yukimura sweat dropped but still smiled sweetly.  
"it must have been something, High School is a pretty big step"  
Ryoma were either to daft or just ignored the compliment.  
"My brothers idea"  
He simply said and stopped when Yukimura did.  
"Well, last place for you to see, the canteen area!"  
Yukimura opened the doors to the canteen where everyone was at the moment. A wall of noises hit him, people were talking and laughing during their lunch. This kind of relaxed Ryoma little, this felt better than the constant silence people met him with or their constant brown nosing.  
"ne, come Echizen-kun, join us"  
Yukimura took the initiative this time and placed a hand on his back, gently pushing him to the tabled with all the regular faces from senior year last time he were in Japan.  
He waited till Yukimura had taken a seat before placing himself between him and Tezuka. He didn't know why he didn't know what to do right now. He just greeted them while Morgan stood right behind him. He would never feel normal again. Not with everyone this silent, starring at the guy behind him.  
"Hoi hoi hooooi Ochibiii!"  
Someone suddenly glomped Ryoma and even though he sweared and che'ed at Kikumaru Eiji he was smiling inside, because right after that talking broke out at the table. Ooishi tried to talk Kikumaru down from Ryoma who was suffocating in his tight grip., Inui started scribbling in his notebook again. Yukimura and Fuji chuckled at the sight and everyone else enjoyed the sight of Ryoma reacting normally.  
While they ate, Morgan couldn't oversee Ryomas slight blush while he sat there. It wasn't because they all ignored him or anything, but his golden eyes kept seeking another's gaze, much to Atobe's displeasure it wasn't him.  
Blue eyes caught golden and Ryoma flushed completely and felt a weird fluttering feeling in his stomach. This was new! He never felt this way, he never blushed like that! What was happening! He looked surprised into the blue eyes until a voice brought him back.  
"Daijoubu, Echizen?"  
His eyes turned to purple eyes, Momoshiro.  
"h-hai.. i.. better go.."  
He got up, trying the best to get rid of the blush while walking out of the room without anyone noticing, that was harder than it seemed.

Ryoma nearly kicked the door open to the toilets and rushed in, locking the door behind him. He was happy it was a closed off booth and not the ones where there was opened at the floor and ceiling.  
*Che! Now you've done it, what mustn't they think about you now? You blushed! He saw you!"  
Ryoma slid down the wall and sat looking terrified at the toilet. He had felt really weird! And looking at his blue eyes made him want to… to do something, but was unsure of what. He shuddered at the memory of his fluttering and warm feeling together with the utter confusion. He sighed in defeat and tried to get his blush away. A slight knock on the door brought him back to reality.  
"Daijoubu, Echizen-sama?"  
It was Morgan.  
"Hai~"  
He muttered and hid his face in his hands. The next lesson was about to start, he had to get back to class.

Ohhhhh, who could the guy be? *winks at Ryoma*  
Ryoma: *sigh* yeah, I'd like to know too  
Oh well, stay in tune to see who Ryoma has fallen for =D  
Momo: whoooo~ I wanna know so I can tease him!  
Not telling! =3  
Fuji: well, I'm blue eyed.. Yukimura is blue eyed and Eiji is…  
In other words! A lot of you guys are blue eyed =P cuz there're more than just you 3 ^^ Well please tell me who YOU think he's in love with! Poor Ryoma, he dosen't even know! =D 


	4. Chapter 3: Cluelessness and facts

A new chapter ^^ Yiay, dis be good yes yes ^^  
Momo: Who's Echizen in lurve with? *runs after Beth*  
Not telling! =P  
Fuji: *chuckle*  
Tezuka: You know something?  
Fuji: nothing at all ^^  
Tezuka: *sweatdrop*  
Ryoma: this is weird I'd like to know too!  
Everyone except Tezuka and Sanada: *glomp Ryoma*  
Ryoma: *Blushes madly* uwaaaaah _

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or these guys BUT! Morgan is mine! *growl*

Morgan:… ._.; wow fierce!  
Ryoma: I'm not arguing, you're hers!

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks or dreams  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

_Atobe's home, morning_

_Soft hands caressed his chest and a familiar and purring voice uttered small moans of pleasure while a playful look from the golden orbs melted his heart away. He leaned in, catching his lips in a passionate kiss.  
"mmmh, Keigo.."  
His voice was muffled by Atobes kiss, but provoked by Atobe feeling him up. The sounds made Atobe go crazy and he broke of the kiss just to continue small pecks on the jaw line and neck and fondled the younger boys crotch, awarding him a wanting moan and plead for more.  
"ahh, Keigo, pleaseeee…"  
Atobe felt his heart jumping of joy while he complied and placed two fingers at Ryomas sweet lips, Ryoma just licked them and started sucking them with small moans. It almost became unbearable and he couldn't wait any longer, he retreated his fingers while spreading the boys legs and circled around the puckered entrance and looked up and the clouded golden eyes right before pressing a finger in, gazing I awe at the beautiful face getting a…_

A Whining tone woke him up from his erotic dream. His purple eyes looked up in the ceiling of his room with an obvious tent around his lower region and a flushed face.  
He sat up just in time to hide his 'prides' condition to the maids coming in, still a little flushed of his dream he tried to keep the hard member down while they put out clothes and asked about his night while he just hoped they would leave. After they left he got out, his member had slowly decreased in hardness, but the memory of his new class mate still lingered in his head.  
*Why did he look after that blue eyed freak?*  
Atobe got frustrated. He was going to win Ryoma over, no blue eyed freak would ever get his golden eyed beauty without a fight!

_Ryoma's mansion, morning._

Morgan sighed and looked at the sleeping form in the huge king-sized bed. He had to get him up, even though he looked so peaceful and seemed to have a great dream judging from the smile on his face.  
"Echizen-sama, you have to get up now, the school bell waits for no one."  
He gently shook Ryoma and earned an adorable groan before he (Ryoma) tried to punish the gutsy culprit who tried to get him up by flapping an arm in the culprits (Morgan) direction. Morgan chuckled, very unlike him, ad poked the annoyed boy in the sides to get him fully awake.  
"Echizen-sama~"  
"he called again in a singing voice. He loved this part of his job; Ryoma were so cute when he was half asleep and fully asleep, or just sleepy. Morgan was caught by surprise when Ryoma turned in the bed, hugging Morgans arm like a teddy, he then pulled at the arm to drag the adult male into the bed. Morgan knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help it.  
Ryoma snuggled into Morgan's embrace the minute he lay on the bed.  
"5 minutes…"  
He mumbled into the t-shirt covering Morgan's chest. Morgan smiled.  
"fine, but just 5 minutes then."  
He loved Ryoma, especially in the mornings, 'cause that was when he'd show innocent affection towards others and be too sleepy to realize his guards were down. Morgan was scared though. At first he thought he had fatherly feelings towards the boy, but a father would never want to kiss his son in that way. He knew he was falling for a boy of only 13 years, all the signs were there; he didn't want all the boys and girls with a crush on Ryoma to get near him, what if he fell for one of them? Seeing he blushed the way he did while looking at another made him annoyed at the boy with the blue eyes Ryoma had looked at. He was jealous.  
*I'm a professional! I can't have him; he's 13 for Christ's sake! You're twice as old as he is! Even more! You're 15 years older!*  
Morgan looked at the watch, 2 minutes of Ryomas 5 left.  
*That doesn't mean I can't keep the others away from him until I'm sure they won't just use him…*  
He thought with a small grin, it would be hard to convince him that they could keep Ryoma happy.

_Souyah High School_

Ryoma yawned lightly on his way into the changing room. He had P.E. now and to his distress they had to swim. He sighed as Morgan took his place outside the door and went to his locker and started to take of his clothes.  
Fuji stole a look at the de-dressing Ryoma while he pretended to just look around in the room while taking off his own clothes and replaced it with a towel around his waist, he then noticed a couple of the others also stealing a look at Ryoma, who unknowingly just yawned, taking his towel and swim pants (waah, is that the right word? Sounds wrong to me but can't find an alternative =_=) Either Ryoma knew they were looking or didn't know the manner in which they looked. Fuji smiled, Ryoma was such an adorable, innocent ignorant. He didn't even know how beautiful he was and had no idea what his personality did to people. He treated everyone equally and didn't mind scolding if he found them annoying. Such a frank boy.  
He headed for the showers to rinse before the pool and Fuji followed him, Yukimura were already there, showering with his swim pants on, they were as blue as his eyes.  
"Ohayo Ryoma-kun!"  
Ryoma lifted his head in surprise and looked at Yukimura, blushing madly at 'Ryoma-kun'  
"che.. Who gave you permission to call me that?"  
Ryoma muttered while Fuji send Yukimura an evil look. Yukimura took the challenge.  
"ne~ It can't only be Kikumaru-san who can give you a cute pet name, that would be evil towards the rest of us."  
Yukimura smiled and Fuji went past him to the shower beside Ryoma and turned on the water.  
"che.."  
Ryoma turned on the water and turned his face inward so the water would wake him up a little. He loved water, didn't really care what kind of bath it was, it just relaxed him efficiently.  
*I kinda like being called Ochibi when it's Kikumaru-senpai… -san*  
"Ochibi~!"  
Kikumaru came jumping in and showered and took on his pants while the others filed in a little by little and almost jumped of impatience while Ryoma got his pants on.  
"Come come! We can get to play a little in the water before the others join!"  
He grabbed Ryoma's arm and ran off with him with a huge smile. Morgan was almost run over when they left the changing room and inwardly huffed at them but kept his cool. Ryoma felt his veins freeze when he saw the pool nearing at this speed and his heart nearly exploded.  
"Senpai, I can't!  
Ryoma yelped right before Kikumaru jumped, dragging Ryoma with him. Ryoma were already halfway in, but Kikumaru had let go of him and it was like slow-motion. He shut his eyes tight when the water hit his face and panic spread like fire in him. He saw nothing but the blurry water around him and hit the bottom when his breathing reflex was provoked by the panic and his lungs started yearning for air. He barely felt the bottom brushing against his side when he tossed and turned to keep the breathing reflex away.  
It was useless, the reflex won and the lungs dragged in a heavy amount of water, making Ryoma's body burn and his head lose its grip on reality.  
His world went black…

Ryoma coughed without consciously knowing and a mouthful of water came up. He thought he dreamed when he felt lips upon his and someone blowing air into him. He imagined blue eyes that turned brown, into hazel, into green, all different shades of colours and was amazed that he knew them all. The people he liked, friends. Especially blue eyes, the same, beautiful eyes he blushed because of. Something pressed in his lungs and he coughed again, this time fully aware that water wanted up. He opened his eyes and turned on the tiles to cough the water up. Time went while he tried to remember what he was doing beside a pool, in the middle of his class, his teacher looking awfully worried, Morgan in the water right beside him, Fuji above him just as worried as the rest.  
"N-Nani?"  
He blinked and sat up.  
"WAAAAAAH! Ochibi! Gome ne! I didn't know! I thought you could swim! I assumed, I'm soo sorry, I didn't mean to kill you! Honto!"  
Kikumaru glomped him tears streaming down his face.  
"we were all shocked…"  
Yukimura began but was cut off when Morgan got up from the water.  
"You... You jumped in after me?"  
Ryoma starred at Morgan in light surprise finally remembering how he fell in the water and ended up here.  
"Echizen-sama is forgetting why I'm here. It's my job to keep you alive…"  
He bowed down above Ryoma and picked him up.  
"And since I'm in the need of dry clothes I have to go get some…"  
He put Ryoma down on a chair beside the pool with a towel before going to his jacket he had thrown before jumping in, and got his phone out to call John or Samuel (his colleges and Ryoga and Nanako's bodyguards) to get some dry clothes.  
The others gathered around Ryoma before their teacher made his presence known.  
"minna! Be quiet and let him get a breather before you smother him in attention."  
He walked over to Ryoma.  
"Echizen-kun, I get the feeling that you can't swim?"  
Ryoma blushed and looked away with a slight distaste at the question.  
"Whatever made you think that?"  
The teacher smiled and chuckled before placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Sorry, but this just means you have to learn to swim, so how about Sanada-san helps you? He's really great at swimming!"  
He smiled while Ryoma was slightly offended because he really hated being treated like a child and this was kind of embarrassing.  
"Ne~ lucky guuuuy!"  
Kikumaru huffed and crossed his arms.  
"well! The rest of you! 20 laps! Sanada-san and Echizen-kun can take the shallow pool and we take the one here! Get to it!"  
Morgan came back after a little while with dry clothes and a stiff glare at Sanada who was holding Ryoma above water in the shallow side of the other pool, usually used for volleyball and polo. Sanada had a small smile on his face while Ryoma groaned annoyed.  
"At least I didn't have to wear the inflatable ring…"  
The others either chuckled or scowled at the sight of Ryoma in Sanadas arms, Yukimura weren't happy, but a smile on Sanadas face was rare.

Lunch came later that day and they were gathered in the canteen area at their usual table. Everyone from Seigaku except Momo and Kaidoh, Tachibana and Kamio from Fudomine, everyone except Kirihara from Rikkaidai and everyone from Hyoutei sat at the table, a pretty long table consisting of a lot of small tables.  
Ryoma was the center of attention yet again. Ooishi and Kikumaru knew how a lot of people felt for the young one, they'd noticed quite a few blushing behind Ryoma's back, noticed a few starring after Ryoma's ass, everyone obviously wanting his attention. Ryoma being so thick he was never noticed that at all. Thank god for that, he'd be SO confused.  
"Echizen-kun~ What are you doing after school today? We were wondering if the old Seigaku-team should go Bowling or playing billards, maybe pool?"  
It was Fuji who asked. Yukimura knew that they had an advantage over him. They could kiss his ass and he couldn't! If they were going to have a day with Ryoma he'd have to find a way to get a day with him too, maybe overbook him from now on? A sadistic smile appeared inwardly, outwardly he smiled.  
"That's a GREAT idea to see momoshiro-kun again, ne~ Is he still your best friend Ryoma-kun?"  
Yukimura was still furious that it was Fuji who got to touch Ryoma's sweet lips with his own, even though it was to save him he was still jealous, like he knew Sanada, Atobe and Tezuka also were.  
"Ne, you secretly want to join, don't you?"  
Ryoma looked up at Yukimura who lost his cool and looked openly surprised.  
"I don't blame you, I would want to know my rivals skills too"  
Everyone sweat dropped at this and sighed in relief.  
*Just like him to be this dense!*  
They thought in unison.  
_

I'm so sorry it took this long ;_; but but I blame my life D= another story have been tumbling around in my head and side plots in this is starting to form. We still don't know the name of the blue eyed person but we DO know that many are interested in our baby-Ryoma ^^

Next chapter will be up shortly I hope, this weekend before I go to London for a week. This time I hope it won't be this… Weird.. I admit this chapter is weird, but I had to present you to the amount of people interested ad some of them.. There will be fights over Ryoma, yes there will and, will he ever notice? XDDD


	5. Chapter 4: Realization

A new chapter again.. ho ho ho ho… Well, I'm going to London this Monday =D and I'll be gone for a week and be back Saturday (ok ok, not an entire week I know, but close!) This means there'll at least be a week before the next chapter… But I bet you appreciate this, I made this chapter only for you guys ^^  
I'll be re-reading my story, because even I get annoyed by stupid errors like; He instead of she and me instead of he ^.^; that'll be done when I return, I promise =O

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or these guys, BUT! Any OC's in this story are mine, so far only Morgan has stood out.

As a request from a reader I'm making an OC's description at the start of the chapters from now on, so that you know how they look, not that long yet, but, maybe there'll be more in time.  
_

OC's:  
**Morgan**: Ryoma's bodyguard. Morgan is 28 years old and pretty handsome; Tall (205cm.) and muscular (not overly pumped as Kabaji, but a little more harmonious and slender build), pitch black long hair gathered in a low ponytail behind him, vibrant green eyes and a harmonious face with manly features.  
Morgan likes Ryoma, maybe more than professionally acceptable, but he knows he can't have the 13 year old boy and oath to protect him, not only from bodily harm but emotional too and everyone who wants Ryoma's affection will have to go through him!

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks or dreams  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

_Outside the bowling alley_

Morgan stood right behind Ryoma, scanning the area around them. They came early, the others had to walk or take the bus. Ryoma had his own driver, Morgan, who brought him wherever he needed to go. Somehow he was happy Fuji asked for this, but he was kind of disappointed that the others didn't come.  
"Ne~! Echizen!"  
Ryoma looked in the direction of the 'noise' said noise was Momoshiro coming biking up the road with a huge grin on his face.  
"Momochan-senpai… -san..."  
He had to correct himself pretty often, even in his thoughts, he suddenly smirked at Momo who stopped and sat his bike in the holder by the door.  
"Che, you are of course aware that I'm actually your upperclassman now, right?"  
He lifted his brows in a mocking way with a smile that obviously teased the older boy.  
"HMPF!"  
Momo grabbed Ryoma and nudged him much to Ryoma's displeasure.  
"Momo-chan! Cut it out!"  
Momo suddenly lost contact to the ground when someone picked him up and gave him a stern look, catching momo's eyes he nearly turned the now terrified guy to stone.  
"ha..? Morgan let him go.. MORGAN he was just kidding, he did that all the time before… before…"  
Morgan felt Ryoma's hand on his arm, the only part the short boy could reach.  
He let Momo go and looked at the boy.  
He placed a hand on Ryoma's head and smiled very un-Morgan-ish. Ryoma was usually the only one who was given this kind of kindness and no way in hell was he apologizing to the spiky haired boy looking confused at this moment.  
Ryoma nodded at what Morgan said and looked at Momo again.  
"He does that whenever someone makes physical contact with me… Kind of annoying, but what do you expect from Kong Kong?"  
Morgan twitched slightly, so he came from Morgan to King Kong again, he was getting used to being called by his name by now and found out that he was called King Kong whenever he annoyed Ryoma, or Ryoma forgot his name, not because he was the big hero protecting the little boy as he thought at first.  
Fuji and Tezuka was dropped off by Fuji's older sister and Kaidoh showed up at the same time as Ooishi and Kikumaru. Kikumaru immediately jumped Ryoma, almost causing Ryoma to suffocate but Momo just scowled at Morgan who didn't jump the red headed boy but just smiled slightly at the sight.  
"saa, let's go in and find our alleys"  
Fuji discretely took Ryoma's arm and pulled him free from Kikumaru's hug and at the same time dragged the boy inside. Morgan knew that it was time for him to get a little breather to now, when these guys were around him in a little bowling alley, nothing could go wrong!  
After they found their alleys Ryoma looked up.  
"hmm, we're missing Inui-senpai…-san and Takashi-san"  
Tezuka smiled inwardly, so Ryoma noticed his absence and still had a hard time not calling them senpai… Cute indeed!  
"He's right… senpai-tachi is missing."  
Momo looked at the list of the bowling teams.  
"Why haven't you put us into teams yet, Fuji-senpai?"  
"That's because I thought we could choose our teams today and have a little competition, two on every team and then 2v2!"  
Tezuka smiled, knowing that Fuji would just have to lose Ryoma this evening and laid a hand upon Ryoma's shoulder.  
"Then I'll team up with Echizen"  
Inwardly Tezuka smiled at the look Fuji shot at him and pointed down to the end of the alley.  
"Come, Echizen! We'll take the one in the end."  
Ryoma just followed Tezuka, who partly lead him by still having a hand on his back. Fuji knew that he'd have to live with it since he had no intention to begin a fight right here and now. Tezuka had told him earlier, before they went here, that he also liked Ryoma, so if he wanted the boy to himself he had to win him before Tezuka did.  
"Right, Momo, I'll team up with you then"  
Fuji smiled at a rather confused Momo. Inui had showed up unnoticed by everyone besides Morgan, with Takashi by his side.  
"Fine, I'll team up with Kaidoh, if that's alright with you Kaidoh.."  
Kaidoh jumped and glared at Inui, not that he meant any harm, that's just how he normally looked.  
"fsssshh, fine.."  
Inui smiled while Kikumaru hugged Ooishi all the way down to the alley.  
"we're one short then! Oh no! Taka has no one!"  
Ryoma looked up at this and frowned a little, thinking.  
"Morgan can team up with Kawamura-san"  
Taka looked at Morgan who obviously were about to object.  
"then you'd be left unguarded, we can't have that!"  
Ryoma cocked a brow.  
"You can be my and Tezuka-san's opponents"  
Morgan shrugged, accepting and then send Taka a small, professional smile and took his hand, shaking it.  
"Nice to meet you, Kawamura-kun, let's do our best then!"  
Kawamura nodded happily and the games began.

Fuji and Momo versus Kikumaru and Ooishi  
Taka and Morgan versus Ryoma and Tezuka  
Inui and Kaidoh versus Horio and Katsu

Inui had a nasty surprise for the losers of the games and Ryoma starred at Morgan who where sprawled on the ground after drinking Inui's juice. He didn't know about this juice and had just drunk it without hesitation. Kikumaru refused to drink the unidentifiable stuff after seeing Ooishi falling to the ground. Horio and Katsu had fainted by the mere thought of drinking it.  
Ryoma poked Morgan in the side, feeling strangely woundable without him in a conscious state.  
"Che. You could've given us a warning Inui-san! He's no use as a bodyguard when he's passed out on the floor you know?"  
Ryoma frowned and took a chair close to Morgan.  
"No worries, Echizen-kun! I'll take care of you, ne?"  
Fuji hugged Ryoma from behind the chair, making the boy blush, and rested his head on Ryoma's shoulder. He smiled triumphant when he saw Tezuka nearly losing his neutral mask.  
"Fuji-senpai… -san… what makes you think you could take Morgan's job?"  
Ryoma had dampend his blush after the sudden contact. He usually flustered like that when someone made that kind of intimate contact.. He didn't know why.. Maybe he just wasn't used to it?  
"For one I don't pass out from Inui's drink…"  
Fuji let go of Ryoma and tilted his head slightly with an amused smile.  
"Yeah, okay.. But there's no way I'd be able to hide behind you, and no way you'd be able to fire a gun with precision…"  
Ryoma counted on his fingers while talking, dense as usual. The others sweat dropped but Tezuka smiled inwardly at this, thus knowing Ryoma didn't see the affection in Fuji's words, knowing Fuji well, he really would take bullets for the boy, just like himself.

An hour later were they ready to leave for the restaurant, Morgan had woken up and immediately confiscated the remaining juice and threw it out, literally scolding Inui for what happened and pointed out that anyone who wanted Ryoma while he was out could've come and killed them all. Ryoma looked slightly annoyed at Morgan who, after a while, noticed something burn in his back. Morgan turned to see and starred back into furious golden eyes. He hated when he made Ryoma mad, but he was really mad at Inui, what if someone actually had tried something while he was out? Disaster!  
Ryoma kept starring till Morgan lifted a brow.  
"Come on… King Kong is hungry…"  
Morgan pointed at his chest and had talked in a neutral voice; he was still a bit pissed at the adolescent boy with the freaky juice. Ryoma's eyes widened and his mouth curled up in a small smile, trying not to chuckle at this and ended up walking away while pushing the rim of his cap down to hide his smile.  
Inui seemed a little off after his scolding and noted that under no circumstances was he NEVER to give Morgan juice again. Ever.

They reached the restaurant and was shown to their table and, to their surprise, saw Hyotei, Yukimura, sanada, Yanagi, Yagyuu, Masahara and Niou sitting at the table next to theirs.  
"Konbanwa, what a surprise to see you guys here! How was bowling?"  
Ryoma tilted his head with a tired look on his face, not that he was tired of the people at the table, he was just genuinely tired, and he didn't get his nap under a tree today. That just meant his nap had to be twice as long tomorrow.  
"konbanwa minna-san"  
Ryoma cut Fuji off in a sleepy and rather bored tone before the brunette could talk.  
"What are you doing here? Not every day you see old rivals having dinner together…"  
"Not every day you're this talkative, Ryoma-kun"  
Yukimura smiled brightly.  
"Could it be you finally warmed up to us all?"  
He added, now with a smile showing some of his white brilliant teeth.  
"Probably not, he gets like this when he's sleepy, probably the best time of the day if you want a longer conversation with hi.. itai!"  
Ryoma made Morgan shut up with a quick and effective foot slammed over Morgan's toes. But that didn't stop the snickering from the rest of the friends. Ryoma sighed and just took a seat.  
"Fine, I'll stop being talkative all together!"  
He mumbled while frowning adorably with his lower lip slightly pressed forward to emphasize his displeasure with their teasing.  
Kikumaru took the seat beside him and pulled him in a light hug.  
"aaaaw, but it's nice to have a conversation with you, we were just teasing you!"  
Ryoma yawned in reply making Kikumaru blink a couple of times before making the entire restaurant aware of his presence.  
"KAWAIIIII OCHIBI!"  
This time the hug became tight, so tight Ryoma slowly turned blue.  
"Oi, Eiji! You're strangling Echizen!"  
Ooishi jumped to the rescue and tried to free Ryoma from his friends grip, slowly succeeding and taking the seat besides Kikukmaru, the others joined with Fuji promptly taking the open seat to Ryoma's other side, waiting to order their dinner.  
Talking broke out between the two groups and before they knew it, their tables had been put together to one big group, also getting their food at the same time.  
Ryoma couldn't help but smile when he looked at the people around the table. It felt like it had been ages since last time he had fun and yet it was only a question of months.  
Ryoma smiled a little sadden by the thought of this moment that would pass. Wondering if whoever were after him would succeed and if some of his friends would get hurt in the process because they could be killed to get to him. He shuddered lightly and suddenly felt cold. He could be endangering them right now.  
He looked up, people looked at him with a worried look.  
"You okay, Echizen?"  
Ryoma let his gaze flow from person to person, not wanting to imagine the light in them disappear.  
"I.. I better go.."  
He stood up suddenly and walked towards the door as fast as he could without running. Morgan caught up to him, just as surprised as the rest of the teens Ryoma left at the table.  
"Echizen-sama?"  
"Not now Morgan.. let's just go…"  
Ryoma lowered his gaze to the sidewalk, waiting for Morgan to call the Limo around to them and then dumped himself in the seat with eyes overflowing with tears. Morgan had no idea what was going on, let alone how he made Ryoma stop crying. He hated his tears, he knew he was in some kind of pain but not how to make it better.  
"Echizen-sama…?"  
Morgan's shoulders slumped and he slowly brushed Ryoma's bangs away from his eyes.  
"Please don't cry… When you do, the world seems to cry with you…"  
Ryoma sobbed and turned his face towards Morgan before his crying got worse and he pressed himself towards Morgan for comfort.  
"o-okaa-san used to say that…."  
His voice was all messed up from his crying, but Morgan heard him anyway.  
"Then maybe she was right, ne~?"  
A small sad smile graces Morgans face as he held Ryoma in a tight but nice hug slowly pulling the boy to his lap so he could cradle him a little, Ryoma cried himself to sleep in Morgans arms on the way home.

*cries with Ryoma* huuuuuhuuuuu ;_; Poor little guy! *pet's Ryoma's head  
Ryoma: Please stop that -.-;  
Everyone else, exept for Sanada and Tezuka: *hugs Ryoma tighly*  
Ryoma: WAAAAH *flaps his arms, trying to get loose* Lemme go lemme go!  
._. Hmmm Guy's that ain't helping…  
Atobe: You're right *snags Ryoma from the bundle and runs off with him*  
Fuji: I think he wanna die a horrible death…  
Yukimura: I think you're right…  
Ryoma: WTH! What's going on here! Monkey king! Put me down… NOW!

*looks after the bravely fighting Atobe* Hmm, don't kill him, I need him for later chapters… ._. Anyway, Hope you enjoy the chapter.. I think Ryoma got a little OOC here XD But not anyway.. I think he actually would care a great deal about his friends, even though he's an arrogant brat.. and I think that was something his mother could have said to him… Cute though, to think he still misses his mum :3  
C ya nex week =D going to London! YAY. 


	6. Chapter 5: Silence, Grief and vultures

YAY Home and sick and tired and trying her best to focus to make a chapter.  
Fuji: *pet's the author* there there you're a good girl ^^ yes you are!  
Oh shut up Syuu…. =_=  
Others:*giggle*

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or these guys, BUT! Any OC's in this story are mine, so far only Morgan has stood out.

As a request from a reader I'm making an OC's description at the start of the chapters from now on, so that you know how they look, not that long yet, but, maybe there'll be more in time.  
_

OC's:  
**Morgan**: Ryoma's bodyguard. Morgan is 28 years old and pretty handsome; Tall (205cm.) and muscular (not overly pumped as Kabaji, but a little more harmonious and slender build), pitch black long hair gathered in a low ponytail behind him, vibrant green eyes and a harmonious face with manly features.  
Morgan likes Ryoma, maybe more than professionally acceptable, but he knows he can't have the 13 year old boy and oath to protect him, not only from bodily harm but emotional too and everyone who wants Ryoma's affection will have to go through him!

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks or dreams  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

_At the psychologist_

_A black haired boy stood silent and watched over a newly made grave with a mountain of flower bouquets and decorations on it with a ton of roses put around it from the grievers that attended the funeral of the person buried in it. A lone white Orchid was placed directly on the top of the mountain, which was from the boy. The boy's hair glinted in emerald green whenever the sun found its way through thick and dark clouds. Tears started trailing down from the golden eyes this boy possessed and silent sob were heard if you just listened hard enough. The black suit fitted the small shivering frame perfectly but a white cap really messed with the image. He pushed the rim of the white fila cap down to hide his face from the world while the wind played with his silky locks of hair.  
Heavy arguing caught his attention and his blurred gaze fell upon two figures in the distance. The ceremony had ended more than an hour ago, so why Ryoga and his own self proclaimed uncle still talked, or more fittingly, screamed at each other, was a mystery to him, not that he'd bother to ask anyway but wondering weren't prohibited at all. Ryoga suddenly shouted louder than before and started to stomp his way down to Ryoma.  
"Sorry, but we have to leave now, Otouto"  
Ryoma didn't ask, his brother looked furious.  
Samuel, Ryoma's bodyguard, took his place slightly behind him while they walked.  
They reached the busy street and were stopped while the car pulled up front. Ryoga was still fuming and literally stabbed Ryoma's self proclaimed uncle as he came up to them, turning towards Ryoma and ignoring Ryoga.  
"Don't worry Ryoma-kun, everything will be okay when you get a good steady life again with us, Ryoga don't know what's best for you"  
He placed a hand on Ryoma's head and smiled caringly but the greed in his eyes made Ryoma frown and slap away the man's hand. He didn't answer the guy, but just turned his back on him with disgust Painted in his golden eyes, thinking he'd rather die than move in with him. The man left, his fast footsteps faded in the crowd of people walking up and down the street.  
Ryoma sighed and leaned against Ryoga who only patted his head gently with a little smile letting the boy hide his teary face in his shirt. Nanako came up after a little while, smiling at the scene and had just moved her eyes from them to the car when John, her own Bodyguard, Samuel and Will threw their clients to the ground with themselves as shields.  
A huge explosion followed the gunshots flying over their heads making all sound fade into a tone that unbearably resembled the heart monitors tone when his mother died on the table._

Ryoma woke up with a scream. The dream had been so vivid and yet he knew it was a dream, it hadn't hurt when the car exploded in the dream, but it did when it really exploded. He remembered the fear that nearly overthrew his sanity and the pain from his ears that echoed the screeching tone not to mention the flying glass and parts cutting his skin.  
_  
Samuel's death weight pressed him down and it took several seconds for someone to help the shaking boy up. Sirens were whining all over the place by the time Ryoma could hear a little again and he looked at Samuel, still lying on the ground with a terrifying gunshot wound in the back of his head and arm. Ryoma slowly walked closer to Samuel and fell to his knees. The explosion had been near them because the part of Samuel that faced the car was shredded. Ryoma couldn't even cry, shock had taken over as he gently shook Samuels shoulder.  
"Sam… Sam please wake up…" _

The shrink handed Ryoma a glass of water and adjusted his glasses a little before giving Ryoma time to drink and calm down a little.  
"The same nightmare?"  
Ryoma nodded and emptied the glass before putting it down on the table beside the divan he was laying on. The man blinked calmly, his face was calm and nice but also strictly professional. Ryoma was just a client with a stormy past, not someone he'd get a bond with.  
"At least you've come from reliving the periods of your life to dreaming them instead. That's a big progress. This only means you'll maybe have to keep taking pills to sleep until your sleep is undisturbed again, but probably also some pills against anxiety so you won't get a nervous breakdown."  
Ryoma didn't say anything to this, just listened. Like he noticed himself, he'd been pretty scared of walking outside, especially after the airport, Morgan made it better but the thought of him dying like Samuel was just as unbearable as his mother's death.  
"I'll be okay, right?"  
The shrink nodded slightly and placed his file on the table while looking at the time.  
" time's up, but go past the pharmacy to get these…"  
He wrote on a piece of paper, most likely a prescription, and handed it to Ryoma. Yup, a prescription.

_

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but at least it tells something's about his past and present. And I've been sick after London, and I'm still sick.. I'll be working on the next chapter immediately and hopefully post it by the end of this week ^^  
Don't worry, this chapter has significance in later chapters =D 


	7. Chapter 6: The competition continues

YAY Home and sick and tired and trying her best to focus to make a chapter.  
Fuji: *pet's the author* there there you're a good girl ^^ yes you are!  
Oh shut up Syuu…. =_=  
Others:*giggle*

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or these guys, BUT! Any OC's in this story are mine, so far only Morgan has stood out.

As a request from a reader I'm making an OC's description at the start of the chapters from now on, so that you know how they look, not that long yet, but, maybe there'll be more in time.  
_

OC's:  
**Morgan**: Ryoma's bodyguard. Morgan is 28 years old and pretty handsome; Tall (205cm.) and muscular (not overly pumped as Kabaji, but a little more harmonious and slender build), pitch black long hair gathered in a low ponytail behind him, vibrant green eyes and a harmonious face with manly features.  
Morgan likes Ryoma, maybe more than professionally acceptable, but he knows he can't have the 13 year old boy and oath to protect him, not only from bodily harm but emotional too and everyone who wants Ryoma's affection will have to go through him!

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks or dreams  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

School day again, the weekend had disappeared like dew from the sun.  
Ryoma had a highly bored look on his face while their teacher tried to gain their attention, though her methods effectiveness could be discussed.  
The bell rang and awakened the rest of the class again. Ryoma noticed the bird in the tree outside, but not the teens trying to get his attention. He was like in a daze. The pills that were meant to keep him calm also took the edge of his already lazy attitude. He was more likely to nap all day like Jirou than doing something active. Talking of being active, something made a bell ring in Ryoma's head.  
"You think he's okay? I'm getting pretty worried about him."  
"Nyaaaah! Ochibi hates us!"  
"saa, don't be silly, Eiji"  
"There's tennis tryouts after school today, right?"  
Silence hit the group when Ryoma had talked. He looked kind of surprised that they were all around him, but somehow he was torn. He liked their friendship, but he didn't want them to get hurt.  
"Yes, that's today.."  
Tezuka had spoken, this lightened the group up.  
"you're gonna try out aren't you?"  
The pink haired jumped up and down and popped his bubblegum.  
"ofcourse.. Been waiting for this day.."  
Ryoma stood up and gathered his things and walked towards the door before Morgan called. Ryoma turned towards him and starred at his tennis bag.  
"Oh.."

"Ryoma-kun is forgetting a lot, I don't think he's quite himself anymore.."  
Yukimura looked worried at the door Ryoma had left through to get to the courts. He had to make it through the tryouts while the rest of them already made it at the start of the school year. Like seigaku they had matches and tryouts every month, the only new thing because the Tennis club was so huge at this place and they only had limited seats.  
The others nodded in agreement; suddenly they've forgotten their dispute about his attention to join in on worrying about his health and wellbeing.  
When they came out and walked towards their coach they saw Ryoma standing with the new ones at the tryout area. He was looking bored as always but also a bit annoyed by the other guy's around him who was ruffling his hair. Morgan kept an eye on them all while scanning the area around them for intruders or culprits.

"Kouhai! You think you're joining the Tennis club today?"  
A rather arrogant 3rd. year said in slight disgust over Ryoma's attitude. Ryoma just stared at him and then yawned after his 6th match with no losses yet.  
"Think again, you'll never make it, we have some pretty great players and you have to beat quite a few today, if you get that far that is."  
Ryoma still didn't say anything but went over to his bag and took abottle of water from it. The guy wasn't lying, until now he'd been huffing a lot after each match, but he was certain to make it, they might be good, but they gave up the fight to fast. He was looking forward to a player that didn't give up that easily. And the guy boasting behind him sounded too much like an 'improved' Horio.  
"You listening! KUSO!"  
Ryoma never noticed that the guy had tried to assault him but heard a weird 'UMPHF' sound, but when he turned around he weren't there, only Morgan who were 30meters away a couple of seconds ago.  
Ryoma jumped slightly and the frowned.  
"you're WAY to cat like, make some noise when you close up on me!"  
Morgan snickered inwardly at this while Ryoma gathered his stuff to go to the next match. The others stared at the guy trying to assault Ryoma, Morgan had been faster than lightning, and he didn't punch but push him over the low wall separating the court and outside.  
Ryoma never noticed him as he practically walked by him to the next court where he placed his bag just outside. This was going to take a while since the match still was going on in there, instead he went sightseeing at the courts. They had 10 courts in all, a huge changing room, even a robot the shot ball in a cage at the end of all the courts (forgot what this machine is called )

At the last 5 courts the regulars and members were playing, none of the earlier regulars had to play the new ones today because they had a seat saved. All his friends from his class was playing here, it struck him how good they'd become it was almost itching in him to play against them all again. But alas.. He still had to get in the tennis club. He looked over his shoulder and walked back, though unknowingly, with all the members' eyes on his back, some with curiosity, but the ones that knew him had their eyes at his ass, a caring look in their eyes or a smile on their face.

By the end of the day Ryoma got in the club with flying colors and a lot of cheering on the sideline when he beat the last one and saved himself a seat as a member. The next matches a week later would determine who would become this month's regulars.  
"what happened to the annoying guy?"  
The others snickered a bit at Ryoma's question, it only emphasized his cute nature of being kind of naïve and a little (much) ignorant or maybe not as observant as others, if he were, he might have noticed all the people falling for him as he went by.  
"I think he had something else to do.. I'm not entirely sure though… He was suddenly running for his life…"  
Ryoma looked at Morgan who talked with a neutral look on his face, not showing the slight grin he tried to keep back.  
"Anyway, Ryoma-kun, are you busy today?"  
"nope.."  
Ryoma answered before thinking and had second thoughts about it immediately remembering in which manner he had left the other night. Morgan, though, had said that he shouldn't isolate himself but he couldn't help but feeling guilty in endangering them.  
"Then, how about coming with us to a karaoke night? There's great event tonight"  
He really wanted him for himself, but he was way to kind for his own good, he knew Sanada liked him too so he really couldn't be a selfish pig today, later on maybe, not right now. He had to know more about the boy, he was fascinating and exhilarating at the same time. When Ryoma left the room, it was like Spring left with him. It was a weird feeling, but Yukimura knew he liked it and wanted more of it, and to get more he had to have Ryoma near him.  
"Oh…"  
Morgan gave him a gentle push and Ryoma looked up at Yukimura who smiled openly at him, awaiting an answer. Ryoma blinked a couple of times and blushed slightly over his loss of words.  
"uhm, okay.. ehh.. What time?"  
Yukimura smiled wider and nodded while sending an unsaid thanks to Morgan for his gentle nudge in the right direction.  
"How about I pick you up at 7?"  
Ryoma blinked again, something about this seemed weird, weren't you suppose to say this kind of things to girls, he sure heard his dad ask women about picking them up and usually got a red cheek for it, only one though, from the resonating slap. His dad… Again his thoughts was circling around the lifeless man in a white bed.  
"Sure, I'll be ready by then…"  
Ryoma gave a slight smile back to Yukimura and looked forward again in time to see the others stare at Yukimura and slightly surprised at Ryoma.  
"what?"  
"you smiled!"  
"So what?"  
"Not something you see everyday.."  
"I smiled while playing tennis today.."  
Ryoma huffed and got a slightly pink tint on his cheeks and ears, which was clearly visible on his light skin.  
"Yeah, but that was you usual arrogant I'm-gonna-win smile, that don't count as a real smile."  
"che..!"  
Fuji stared at Yukimura with eyes that could kill, but his expression vanished when the others looked to him.  
"saa, I didn't know you sung karaoke, Ryo-kun..?"  
Ryoma whinced at the pet-name and blinked a couple of times, finding it odd that he didn't mind pet names at all, as long as he still knew it was him.  
"I haven't tried something like that yet… But I like music."  
Yukimura smiled like he knew something no one else did.  
"Hmm, thought so, you've been humming from time to time.."  
"I have? Didn't notice that at all.."  
Ryoma looked puzzled at Yukimura who only giggled and nodded.  
"I figured that much out.. Well, I better get going, need a long nice bath before Kareoke…"

Next up! Kareoke! I know it's been a looooong time since I last I updated, but I blame my homework.. ._. Well here it is ^^ Chapter… 6 or 7 I think =O *too lazy to look at the list before submitting*

I'll be starting another story up one of these days, a new crossover ^^ it'll be my first =DD 


	8. Chapter 7: One night of sin

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or these guys, BUT! Any OC's in this story are mine, so far only Morgan has stood out.

As a request from a reader I'm making an OC's description at the start of the chapters from now on, so that you know how they look, not that long yet, but, maybe there'll be more in time.  
_

OC's:  
**Morgan**: Ryoma's bodyguard. Morgan is 28 years old and pretty handsome; Tall (205cm.) and muscular (not overly pumped as Kabaji, but a little more harmonious and slender build), pitch black long hair gathered in a low ponytail behind him, vibrant green eyes and a harmonious face with manly features.  
Morgan likes Ryoma, maybe more than professionally acceptable, but he knows he can't have the 13 year old boy and oath to protect him, not only from bodily harm but emotional too and everyone who wants Ryoma's affection will have to go through him!

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks or dreams  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

_In Tezuka's house_

Fuji looked gloomy, Tezuka blinked but didn't change his expression at all but put the pencil down and took a sip for tea.  
"You look like you could kill someone.."  
He blankly stated and watched the tense tensai.  
"sou… Sorry I just.. He.."  
Fuji couldn't even get himself to say it out loud  
"you really hate that he accepted and smiled at Yukimura, don't you… You wanted that smile"  
Tezuka had nailed it, and he knew it 'cause Fuji suddenly opened his eyes at looked at Tezuka across the table, though it was brief, Tezuka noticed the slight surprise in his eyes.  
"Yeah, it really bugs me"  
He admitted it.  
"But you'd be lying if you said that it didn't bother you that he's actually going to spend an entire evening with him."  
Fuji stood up and walked to the sofa to slump down there in partly defeat. They had been studying for a couple of hours and it was almost 18:30 now, painfully close to when Ryoma would get picked up.  
Tezuka glanced at the clock above the door.  
"Not only him, also Sanada, Yanagi, Yagyuu, Marui, Masaharu and if it's the entire old team then also Kirihara"  
Fuji sighed at this.  
"Stop rubbing it in and answer the question.."  
Tezuka sighed, to Fuji's surprise, and sat down beside him.  
"Ofcourse it bothers me, or else I wouldn't dwell on all the persons being close to him tonight"  
Fuji looked surprised at Tezuka.  
"You should try letting go of your overwhelming pride, just a little… Liking someone isn't a crime and you can't expect him to fall in your arms and suddenly be yours all alone. You have to show him that you like him, it can be tough since he's either ignorant or innocent. I don't think he knows how many have fallen for him.." 

_At The Echizen mansion_

Ryoma kept looking at the clock. He kept replaying the day and couldn't help but smile when he saw their faces in his mind. He did get a lot of great friends last he was here, more than he thought. Of all the schools they faced in middle school ended up as dear friends, at least to him, friendly rivalry, turned into friends.  
Ryoga looked at him over the dinner and elbowed Nanako who also looked up at Ryoma with eyes that still "waiting for something in particular?"  
Ryoga asked with a feigned neutral mask and tone while looking curiously at Ryoma who finally removed his eyes from the clock.  
"uhm… I'm not.. Not something special… Going out with some friends from school…"  
The slight smile disappeared from Ryoga and Nanako's faces and a serious expression appeared.  
"you sure about that? It's evening and late.. "  
"I'll take Morgan with me… You can't say no now! I know there's people out to get me, but you promised I'd get somewhat a normal life. That includes time with friends.. And.. And we had this conversation last time I went bowling!"  
Ryoma had stood up and looked to be at the edge of a fit, one like the ones he had back in U.S.A. where Ryoga and nanako had smothered him in 'protection' he was going nuts of seeing nothing but the walls of the house from the inside to the point where he bolted after trying to reason with Ryoga, nanako had seen his need for space and tried to talk Ryoga down again.  
"OKAY! Go.. I just… Morgan you better keep him safe.."  
Ryoga gave Morgan an order he really didn't need to give him and Morgan only nodded to this, he understood perfectly…  
"Aniki… I won't end up like dad… I won't end up like mom either, not with Morgan"  
a strangling silence fell upon the room with not even the service clinking against the plates.  
"I know, I'm just so scared of loosing you too.. One moment everything is great, I just finish the university and then, Nanako calls telling me Mum and Dad was in an accident… I was so scared you were with them in the car when they crashed…"  
He looked up noticing Ryoma standing beside him and leaning in to hug him. He lost his voice, just returned the hug and dragged Nanako into it too.

Ryoma stood in front of the mirror, it was 10 minutes to seven and Ryoga was having a blast while Nanako tried to do something about Ryoma's hair. Ryoma looked kind of annoyed while he was pampered about.  
"Nanako.. You've tried for nearly 40 minutes now, can I please get dressed now?"  
Sure enough, he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Morgan couldn't help but peek a little while they were fooling around, no one ever noticed and he smiled slightly at the family time they shared at the moment while Nanako went amok with what clothes he should wear and Ryoga trying to let Ryoma decide. Ryoma sighed heavily and grabbed a black shirt, buttoned it but let the top button stay open, took a pair of dark jeans on and left the room with a "che" while Ryoga and nanako kept arguing a little over clothes, Ryoga wanted him to wear simple clothes while Nanako wanted to put him in a suit.  
The doorbell rang and perked Ryoma's expression up as he headed for the door, ofcourse the Butler were there first and opened the door, revealing Yukimura who had a slightly surprised expression.  
"I'm here for Echizen Ryoma."  
He said in a polite voice and then noticed Ryoma as the butler told him to come in.  
"Oh! There you are young master; you have a guest, Yukimura Seiichi."  
The butler went away after bowing lightly at Ryoma who gave Yukimura a little greeting smile.  
"I just need my shoes, then I'm ready"  
"Great! Bad news though.."  
Ryoma, who already had reached out for his shoes on the floor, looked up at Yukimura, who had a sad smile on his face.  
"The others won't be able to come.."  
"Why not?"  
"They found one of Inui-sans juices and well.. one thing lead to another.."  
"Oh no… was it purple?"  
Yukimura blinked and looked at Ryoma.  
"No I believe it was bright blue with a tint of orange swirls…"  
Ryoma looked disgusted and shook his head.  
"That recovery could take some time… Not point in going to karaoke then"  
Yukimura shook his head in agreement.  
"No, maybe we could do something else then? How about going to the cinema?"  
Yukimura smiled optimistically at Ryoma who shrugged.  
"Sure, better than nothing I guess.. Any new movies out there?"  
yukimura looked thoughtfull.  
"hmm, there's more than a few."

The darkness fell upon the room while the commercials began rolling across the movie canvas. Ryoma weren't happy about the choice of move, not because he hated horrors, in fact he loved them, but because he usually would get really frightened if it was a well made horror with realism to it… Which this one where…  
Yukimura smiled to himself in the darkness and felt slightly sorry for his teammates but in no way regretted that he gave them the juice. If they found out he'd gladly take the fall for it, but he planned it well so it didn't seem like he gave it to them, but they merely found it, Knowing some on the team they can't let a dare go and have to pull everyone into it. Not knowing the effect of the ugly looking juice the others would happily take the challenge.  
The movie had started and he felt Ryoma on the edge of his seat slightly shivering at the tense tone in the movie. Yukimura saw it too, but he'd seen it before earlier in the week, so no surprises for him, but Ryoma was adorable, all emotion right now instead of the arrogant and slightly bored boy who seemed like nothing really interested him. Which it probably didn't, not in middle school anyway, but he was slightly changed since last time he saw him. But back then he didn't have a price on his head; he hadn't lost his mother to death and father to comatose back then. Ryoma jerked when the poor girl screamed at the woman on the attic coming for her, and grabbed onto Yukimuras arm with fright, noticing his cute action, to Ryoma probably embarrassing, Yukimura just curled the arm around Ryoma with a smile. Ryoma blushed madly of what he did just there.  
Morgan sat on the other side of Ryoma and lifted a brow at Yukimura. Who told him he was allowed to embrace Ryoma like that? He'd have to be put to a test…

As they entered the Echizen mansion again Ryoga and Nanako had already gone to bed. It was pretty late so it was no wonder really.  
"Thank you for tonight, Ryoma-kun, see you tomorrow, ne?"  
Morgan had taken his shoes off and gone in to let them say good bye while he scanned the room for burglars and what not.  
"Isn't it too late for you to head home? There are no busses at this hour… You should stay the night and we could go by your house tomorrow and get your stuff for school?"  
Yukimura was surprised, he did expect this but it was a nice turn of events.  
"That would be nice, I'd have to call home though, so they don't worry."  
"Okay, I'll go and make a bed for you in a guestroom."

Sorry it took this long ;_; Been busy at school, but it's over for the next couple of weeks before another Exams project starts T_T I hate being a senior!

Fuji: Don't worry Authoress, it's over in a flash!  
You might say that now but I'm a senior in what you could say was high school for you, the step before University..  
Ryoma: wow… How old are you again?  
Why?  
Ryoma: you just look older than you should when attending High School..  
Others: ECHIZEN!  
Why you little! *chases Ryoma around with a baseball bat* 


	9. Chapter 8: changing winds

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or these guys, BUT! Any OC's in this story are mine, so far only Morgan has stood out.

As a request from a reader I'm making an OC's description at the start of the chapters from now on, so that you know how they look, not that long yet, but, maybe there'll be more in time.  
_

OC's:  
**Morgan**: Ryoma's bodyguard. Morgan is 28 years old and pretty handsome; Tall (205cm.) and muscular (not overly pumped as Kabaji, but a little more harmonious and slender build), pitch black long hair gathered in a low ponytail behind him, vibrant green eyes and a harmonious face with manly features.  
Morgan likes Ryoma, maybe more than professionally acceptable, but he knows he can't have the 13 year old boy and oath to protect him, not only from bodily harm but emotional too and everyone who wants Ryoma's affection will have to go through him!

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks or dreams  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

_Echizen Mansion, night_

Yukimura entered the guestroom, located near Ryoma's room, and took in the room's tone and looks. It was huge with a nice king-sized bed between two big windows and bedside tables, a clock on one side and a vase with flowers on the other. The maid finished up and left the room with a slight bow towards the boys and Morgan wandered off to check Ryoma's room.  
"Does he do that every night?"  
Yukimura looked after Morgan and jumped of joy inside, alone with Ryoma at last!  
"Yeah, every night. Just like he checks a room before I walk in or like the way he has a tendency to jump me out of nowhere because someone looked at me in a wrong way."  
Ryoma shrugged and sat himself on the bed, waiting patiently for Morgan to come back. Yukimura sat placed himself beside him and with no warning, dragged him up on his lab. Ryoma looked surprised and terrified at the same time but his expression was met by a gentle smile and an embrace that asked him to trust the blue haired boy with an angelic face. Ryoma starred confused at Yukimura who slowly leaned in on him and placed a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth. Ryoma didn't jerk away but was caught off guard and could clearly hear his captain in his head 'don't let your guard down!' in his confusion he just looked at Yukimura with wide open eyes and a brain that tried to find any coherence in is feelings. He didn't know the feelings, didn't know if he wanted to bolt or stay in his lab. Somehow he hoped Morgan would get back and save him from the weird situation.  
"Why'd you do…. That…?"  
Yukimura could see the boy weren't disgusted, merely confused, if the boy only knew how cute he was when he peeled the arrogant façade of off him.  
"Because I like you?"  
"Makes no sense.. You should kiss girls, not boys, like that..."  
Ryoma pouted and tried not to blush madly, his pride kept him from letting his cheeks glow. Yukimura chuckled lightly, making Ryoma pout slightly by doing so.  
"aw, that's mean, ain't I allowed to like you?"  
"Well, of course, but no, I mean you are allowed to but…"  
This time he couldn't keep the heat from his cheeks and blushed madly.  
"But what..?"  
Yukimura couldn't help but smiling at him.  
"Boys liking boys are just wrong…!"  
Yukimura kissed him again, this time not in the corner of his mouth, but directly on it, but softly and shortly.  
"I don't like boys, I like you…"  
Ryoma was lost for words, though he more than once tried to say something. He didn't entirely hate it, but he weren't confident either, somehow he felt he betrayed his heart this way.  
The door opened up.  
"All clear.."  
Morgan starred at the Scene, Ryoma blushing madly, holding his left hand up and slightly touching his lips with his eyes widely open, looking at Yukimura, who smiled gently at Ryoma. Morgan hated it, It was obvious that Yukimura liked having Ryoma on his lab and Ryoma weren't mad or terrified over this at all.  
*saved by the Guard!*  
Ryoma jumped off Yukimura and nearly bolted for the door, clearly confused. Yukimura chuckled lightly.  
"good night, Yukimura-san.."  
Ryoma waved over his shoulder after composing himself again.  
"Night night Ryo-kun"

_Morning, at Souyah High school_

Ryoma seemed to be off in some way, but they couldn't put their finger on it. He was highly distracted and even though he won his last matches to get in, it was only barely. Yukimura on the other hand, looked like he enjoyed himself a great deal.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Ofcourse, why'd you ask?"

Though he couldn't stop thinking about Yukimura and the evening before.  
"How about you?"  
Eiji blinked a couple of times before answering hesitantly.  
"I'm good"  
Ryoma left for the changing room and nearly collided with the wall just beside the door.  
"oi, what's wrong with him today? He's so distant.."  
The others headed for the door as well and walked in, in time to see Ryoma looking distantly at the lockers while trying to wear a towel around his waist, but not noticing that the towel wasn't big enough, this one was usually the kind you'd put in the guests bathroom to dry hands their hands in.  
"Ehrm… Ryoma-sama.."  
Morgan looked worried at Ryoma who gradually turned his attention to him, ending the futile efforts in getting the towel to stay.  
"You should use the bath towel, not the small towel.."  
Ryoma looked down at the towel and blinked in confusion.  
"Oh.."  
The others had started changing too and talk erupted from the other members of the tennis club. Ryoma took the bath towel and continued to the baths while Morgan took the little towel and put it back on the hook on the wall beside the washbasin there. He gave Yukimura a harsh glare and he only returned it with a gentle smile while joining Ryoma in the showers.  
"You okay, Ryo-kun?"  
Ryoma snapped his head up and looked at Yukimura with a blush staring to form on his cheeks.  
"I'm, I'm fine.. why shouldn't I be?"  
The others started to flow in and Yukimura didn't answer the question, maybe he went too far this time? Ryoma didn't seem to know what to do, nor did he seem like he could handle it.

_Canteen, lunch_

Ryoma's hair were still damp from the morning and his gaze was at this point focused at the watch above the door, but at least he acted more like himself, he was done eating and now waited for the bell to ring so the boredom would end for a couple of minutes before falling asleep in class.  
*I can't let it get to me.. He likes me and that's okay.. right? He kissed me.. not the other way.. I shouldn't feel guilty…*  
"ne~ ne~ Ochibi!"  
Eiji glomped Ryoma out of nowhere and Ryoma nearly hissed in surprise but restrained himself but looked slightly surprised.  
"you're finally more like yourself! Don't worry us like that! Ne~ne~are you okay now, completely yourself?"  
Ryoma blinked.  
"how can I be anyone but myself? Che… "  
Ryoma stood up as the bell rang and started walking towards his class with his friends a great deal relieved.  
"And you're sure?"  
Ryoma looked up at Morgan walking behind him.  
"Ofcourse…"  
Morgans eyes got fixed in Ryomas  
"you sure the kiss he gave you didn't disturb you at all?"  
Ryoma pouted and looked away.  
"Not the way you think, I just don't think I could.. I don't know.. I'm confused.."  
Morgan plased a hand on Ryomas shoulder and gave it a little squeeze of comfort.  
"love is that way.."  
The deserted halls were great for talking a little and no one were in class before they really, really couldn't get away with it anymore.  
"You want me to teach him a lesson..?"  
Ryoma gave Morgan a stern look which made Morgan chuckle.  
_

Forgive me for taking this long, difficult time in school, SRP (basically a project on 20 pages in my major classes, English and History for me, could've taken French or Danish, demo… I think I'm better at Japanese than French ^^;) But here it is! =D check out my other Story: Once Upon A Nightmare!

Ryoma:  
I'm the main character in that too! *smiles arrogantly*  
Momo:  
You're so full of yourself…  
Ryoma:  
So? I'm more featured in the stories than you are… =w=  
Me:  
Don't get too full of yourself, Ryo-kun.. He'll be appearing in it too, if everything goes after my head.. But you know me, my head doesn't always agree with me… =/  
Others:  
*snicker*


	10. Chapter 9: The Tortured Prince

I Know it's late, I still blame my schools home work amount =_= but here it is ^^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or these guys, BUT! Any OC's in this story are mine, so far only Morgan has stood out.

As a request from a reader I'm making an OC's description at the start of the chapters from now on, so that you know how they look, not that long yet, but, maybe there'll be more in time.  
_

OC's:  
**Morgan**: Ryoma's bodyguard. Morgan is 28 years old and pretty handsome; Tall (205cm.) and muscular (not overly pumped as Kabaji, but a little more harmonious and slender build), pitch black long hair gathered in a low ponytail behind him, vibrant green eyes and a harmonious face with manly features.  
Morgan likes Ryoma, maybe more than professionally acceptable, but he knows he can't have the 13 year old boy and oath to protect him, not only from bodily harm but emotional too and everyone who wants Ryoma's affection will have to go through him!

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks or dreams  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

_Public Tennis courts_

As the lazy day progressed, the only one not looking completely relaxed was Morgan. He kept scanning the area like a Cheetah would; to be sure nothing would harm her babies. The tennis regulars of Souyan were playing tennis to pass time and to practice new moves and each other too, Morgan never fully understood this, why run after a ball like a dog eager to return it to the owner, in this case both players thought the other to be the owner. But the game suddenly seemed less silly when Ryoma played and he could see his entire body move and follow the lithe muscles he'd developed from training for this game. Morgan barely noticed that Ryomas opponent was Kirihara, a sophomore from Rikkaidai, who looked overly eager. Ryoma had a small smirk right before he smashed and ended the game, 6-0 to Ryoma.  
Ryoma looked around after something to drink and headed for the machines, Morgan stood up despite Ryomas protests and walked with him, smiling slightly over Ryoma who mumbled something about having a huge shadowing dog on the guard all the time. That's the last thing Morgan heard, he had let his guard down….  
Ryoma shrieked when Morgans huges body fell partially on him and thought something inferior had caused this over protective action again and was about to scold him when he turned around and saw Morgan laying perfectly still on the ground with a small puddle of blood starting to form underneath him. He threw himself towards Morgan and started to shake him with tears running freely, not clearly thinking of the owner of the bullet.  
"Morgan! MORGAN! You can't! You promised! Don't leave me!"  
The others were stiff with shock and slight fear as Ryoma completely cracked open and overflowed with sorrow and his voice shook with sobs as the reality slowly came in on him: Morgan was gone…  
The attackers came rushing out from the trees. Ryoma reacted more out of instinct than mind and bolted for it. He ran to get away from the attackers but at the same time, unconsciously, got his friends out of danger. He didn't hear their cries and screams of fear of Ryoma's dangerous situation but headed down the stairs, turned right down the street, ran over the street. Screeching tires followed him, but he didn't care, he didn't dare to look back, didn't dare to stop.  
Run. Get away. Don't look back. Keep running. Over the bench. He heard the sound of gun fire and faintly felt the breeze of the bullet rustle his hair. He stopped breathing for a second before the growing sound of running feet and shouts caught his ears.  
"Now! While he's stunned!"  
Ryoma changed direction like a hunted hare and ran by an alley where screeching tires caught his attention and headlights hit him, freezing him like a deer on the road. He looked at it and the same kind of masked men, who had shot Morgan and now chased him, could be seen in the front seats of the van. He felt like his heart would explode or jump up his throat as he dodged it in the last second and sent himself rolling before getting up and backing away from the van maneuvering around to face him again. Ryoma gasped with fear and started running but was caught up with the van that drove in front of him, cutting his escape off. Two jumped out of the van and attacked, he turned around only to find the others having caught up with him. He suddenly felt the guys from behind grabbing him harshly. He started stuggling but stopped as a hand grabbed his throat and tightened it grip.  
"Be still now.. or you won't live as long as you would like…"  
Ryoma opened his eyes, the voice were familiar and yet, I weren't. He felt he knew the masked guy, but didn't. The tall mans brown eyes looked coldly upon him. No warmth in them, they suddenly turned glassy and the man collapsed, a yellow tennis ball slowly rolling away from him. The men holding him dragged him away, two others started shooting in the direction the tennis ball came from and Ryoma started struggling to get away again. He saw the regulars of Souyan jump out of the bullets way.  
"HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"  
He kicked the one in front of him; his fear had turned into anger. The man cursed and had to regroups as the kick was a well placed blow between his legs from behind.  
"Don't you DARE!"  
He send a kick towards the other man while the ones dragging him suddenly had a hard job keeping him at bay. The man with the cold brown eyes had enough and hammered the handle of his gun at Ryoma's head.  
The light slowly disappeared as he lost consciousness and everything went foggy around him. Faintly he felt himself flying before hitting something carpeted.. Carpet in the middle of the street…?

_Unknown place, afternoon_

He felt someone fondling his chest and stomach, he squirmed and groaned at the throbbing pain in his head. Everything was turning for his eyes as he opened them and his head was spinning. Nausea suddenly rose and he had to sacrifice his breakfast.  
"Ew… The kid is awake.."  
The voice was calm and at ease, not at all gloating. He looked up and was surprised to find the men without their masks.  
"Your.. masks.. they're..!"  
Ryoma's voice was low and disbelieving.  
"Yeah kid… they're off.."  
The familiar voice.. The man with cold brown eyes.. His head jerked towards the man and he nearly screamed again.  
"Ah.. Still scared to shit of me I see.. You haven't grown must mentally since last I met you.."  
A malicious smile graced his features. He was a beautiful man with wits and respect amongst his subordinates, but had a terrible temper and was heartless amongst the few who really knew him.  
Ryoma trembled slightly as he came nearer and the man smiled with superiority.  
"Aren't you gonna say hi? Ryoma-kun, you've forgotten your manners!"  
Ryoma tried to move away, but couldn't he was fixed to the bed he sat in.  
"Don't be so scared, we're just gonna keep you until your little adoptive brother pays your ransom. Until then, we're gonna show him what happens until he pays.. Shall we?"  
Ryoma saw what the man reached for, a webcam… He turned it on so a little red light lit up and then turned to Ryoma again a monitor beside the webcam blinked and turned on and showed what the webcam filmed; himself on a bed with a terrified look in his eyes. He knew this guy, but no one else knew that he knew him. He'd approach him once in America and tried to take him then, his bodyguard, before Morgan, had died that day.  
"I say, the cat's pretty much out of the bag, don't you?"  
Ryomas eyes grew wide as he knew what ever came next would be unpleasant to him. The man then reached into a bag beside the table with the monitor and webcam and drew out a 9-tailed whip with some nasty looking hooks on the ends and a red ball on a string. The first thing he understood, the next, not so much a black leather string with a bright red ball on the middle of the string.  
"You don't dare!"  
Ryoma looked where the voice had come from and hoped to find his savior, but it was merely loudspeakers in the monitor. He couldn't see the owner of the voice but knew it was Ryoga.  
"Untie him and turn him around.."  
A barking order that was immediately responded to by the two large men who first seized him on the street, they held his arms in a painful iron grip and turned him around so his side faced the webcam, making it possible for the viewers to see everything. He struggled as they divided up, one holding his arms and one his legs over the bed. His shirt was then ripped off and the red ball forced into his mouth and the string tied up behind his head to keep it in place.  
"Sorry for the rude way to shut you up, but I want to hear what your bastard brother says when we do this, and you're probably going to be noisy without it."  
He lowered Ryoma's shorts after thinking a little and maybe lingered a little to long for it to be casual.  
He mumbled below his breath and smiled sickly, Ryoma saw it in a mirror on the wall over his restraints head, and he hated that half perverted look he could give.  
The man swung the whip and tore long red stripes on the pale back. Ryoma felt it like his back was burned with a branding iron and screamed, but the scream was muffled by the red plastic ball. The man laughed.  
"STOP IT!"  
The shouts came from the loudspeakers again but Ryoma nearly didn't hear it, it was as if it came from a far. Tears started streaming down his face and he squirmed with pain as the whip hit again.  
"Boys! How many you think he can take before passing out?"  
The man ignored Ryoga and the others shouts, Ryoma couldn't hear the difference in them anymore, they blurred out as the whip hit again and tore blood from the smooth skin and started to pool up and run down his sides and the man started to be exited behind him.  
His back started to get numb and he couldn't scream everytime the whip hit him anymore, he was exhausted. It felt like hours before he stopped. The sounds was muffled and he fell in and out of consciousness. He lay limp over the bed and hadn't even noticed that the two men no longer held him. His back felt warm with burning threads scattered over it but more concentrated towards the center of his back.  
"Hmm… not entirely out cold…"  
A soft crying was heard in the back ground. It wasn't himself, Ryoma thought. It was soft and feminine, a soft voice tried to calm the crying voice down.  
"200 million for this boy, after a week the price is halved into 100 million…"  
A silence followed before a male voice cut in.  
"Why is it halved?"  
Ryoma slowly heard clearer again and heard the man answer with glee..  
"Because after a week you'll be paying for his body to bury beside his mothers..!"  
A rough hand stroked his painful back and rubbed the blood around. Ryoma groaned softly with pain but it only made the man press his hand harder and keep rubbing. A muffled scream vibrated in Ryomas throat this time and he sobbed with fresh tears starting to fall from the sudden wake-up call.  
"We'll pay! Just don't hurt him anymore! PLEASE!"  
Nanako... Ryoma cringed as the man drew small circles on the exposed part of his ass and tried to move away without moving his back too much, he failed and cringed again, this time with pain.  
"Stay here Ryoma-kun, you can't get away anyway…"  
He sounded like he had fun. He sounded slightly deranged. Ryoga shouted unbecoming words as The man removed the ball from Ryomas mouth and whispered his name into Ryomas ears and pressed a finger inside him.  
"Thomas Jacobs, Remember that name!"  
Ryoma widened his eyes from the sudden pain and screamed again. His Voice was rugged from the pointless screaming from the whipping.  
"You have 2 days to get everything in order, the first payment day is that day, if you fail the payment you'll get two more days before the next opportunity, and if you fail you have 3 days before he's dead. The first payment can be done in the mall you frequent. Unlike any other criminal I like public places. I don't care how many police men is there because if you open fire your precious, little, delicious boy here will die. The money will be delivered on the top floor at the restaurants where this little guy will be waiting safely secured, ready to get picked up or taken away again, depends on what your actions are."  
Ryoga never got to say a word before the computer was turned off and thereby the webcam and loudspeakers.  
"But.. Tom… we aren't allowed to give him back! We're supposed to deliver him in America"  
Shut the hell up! Idiot, now Ryoma knows.. shees! Well, better be sure he won't open his mouth."  
He slowly dragged his finger in circles inside Ryoma, who squirmed with displeasure and pain and groaned while stubbornly trying not to cry again.  
"It wouldn't hurt getting some REAL money out of this… What are you staring at?"  
He lifted a brow at his henchmen starring at him and his hand molesting Ryoma.  
"Well, you're kind of… raping him you know…?"  
Thomas lifted both brows now and smiled smugly before laughing slightly and grinning like a wolf.  
"Yeah I know, teasing him a bit…"  
He looked down at Ryomas flushed cheeks and his embarrassed and painful expression and back to his henchmen, obviously jealous and astounded by the small sounds that emitted from the boy.  
"But see it as a way to break him down as the boss wants, he waited for so long now, took me two bodyguards to get him!"

_Hospital, same evening._

The ambulance had roared through the city to bring a wounded man in. A tall, beautiful man in the 20's, was the report. Terrified high-schoolers had call the shooting in and said their friend was being chased. The bullet had entered the man's back and flown out the front and therefore missed the bones. He's just left surgery and was placed in a room until he woke up. A group of the youths was assembled in the room with him, some joined in later on. They all wore t-shirts and shorts and tennis shoes and had a tennis racquet in their hand.  
A boy with short and curly red hair cried his eyes out on the shoulders on a taller boy with short black hair and two strands on his forehead. A tall bespectacled boy with a serious expression stood by the window. Another tall boy with black hair stood near a blue-haired boy with a hand on his shoulder. The blue-haired had small tears running down his cheeks but weren't sobbing at all, the rest look like they were in shock. The vacuum of silence was broken by a little voice from the corner.  
"He'll be okay… Right? Ryoma is going to be okay.. Right?.. They're gonna find him..?"  
This boy the nurses knew, Atobe Keigo, a rich boy, usually very happy about himself, but right now highly concerned about the boy who was kidnapped, another well known boy, this time globally known, Echizen Ryoma.  
"Hai, Atobe-san, Ryoma's gonna be okay, he's strong!"  
Another bespectacled boy said, he had long black-blue hair.  
"He have to!"

That was a little longer than first anticipated =O  
Ryoma: *stares and blushes*  
Morgan: What?  
Ryoma: He touched my behind from the inside! *turns a deeper shade of red*  
others: We noticed…  
Ryoma: AND? Don't you wanna scold Authoress for it?  
Momo: naaah, it IS Rated pretty high and…  
Ryoma: What? T_T  
Yukimura: As horrible as it is, your little sounds are adorable! =3  
Fuji: And the way you blush and tries to hide your groans is sexy! ^^  
Ryoma: *is about to smack them with his Racquet*  
Tezuka:* Stops him and takes the Racquet from him, giving him a frying pan instead*  
Yukimura, Fuji, Momo: WHAAAT! WAAAAH *runs off with Ryoma after them with froth around his mouth* 


	11. Chapter 10: Rescue attempt

Blah, in and out of hospital.. I'm growing tired of this well, very delayed but I'll do my best

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or these guys, BUT! Any OC's in this story are mine, so far only Morgan and Thomas has stood out.

As a request from a reader I'm making an OC's description at the start of the chapters from now on, so that you know how they look, not that long yet, but, maybe there'll be more in time.  
_

OC's:  
**Thomas Jacobs: **Also called Tom, a cold person with a tendency to either rape and sexual harass people in his power. He usually does it out of spite towards other people, but when it comes to Ryoma, he does it because he finds the boy charming and the sounds he makes delicious. Tom has Brown eyes not as tall as Morgan (190cm.) Fit but not as muscular, it's therefore evident that he use brains (and a gun) instead of bodily power (unless it's sexual, great way to break men down) He's a tat deranged and likes to torment people.  
**Morgan**: Ryoma's bodyguard. Morgan is 28 years old and pretty handsome; Tall (205cm.) and muscular (not overly pumped as Kabaji, but a little more harmonious and slender build), pitch black long hair gathered in a low ponytail behind him, vibrant green eyes and a harmonious face with manly features.  
Morgan likes Ryoma, maybe more than professionally acceptable, but he knows he can't have the 13 year old boy and oath to protect him, not only from bodily harm but emotional too and everyone who wants Ryoma's affection will have to go through him!

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks or dreams  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

**Chapter 10: The rescue attempt.**

_Mall, afternoon._

His eyes followed the busy people, scanning everyone of them with distrust while the kid's, and friends of Ryoma, talked. They were on their way, they HAD to save him. He looked up, up there somewhere.  
"Sorry, you sure you should be out here? You can barely walk straight, Morgan, you should really stay in the hospital.."  
Morgan growled in response, making John stoop a little.  
"I have to, if I'd pay more attention this wouldn't have happened, I'm amazed I weren't fired!"  
John said nothing else; he just frowned at his friend, worried.  
They got to the place and there they were! In the middle of everything! He starred in disbelief, either the man was a genius or very foolish, which one was hard to determine really. Ryoma looked hazy for some reason, like he weren't really present in mind at all. He was placed on Thomas's lap, who kept a tight grip on his neck, and making sure he didn't just run off. Their masks were off now, their faces shown to the world and not caring at all. He shuddered, Thomas's face was cruel and cold as he kept tightening and loosening his grip on Ryomas neck. His other hand were at Ryoma's back, Morgan were sure he held a gun to it.  
They stopped and glared at the culprits as Ryoga slowly stood forward.  
"Now let him go!"  
He said with a voice shaking of anger, his knuckles going white as he tightened his grip around the bag with his laptop in.  
"yeah yeah, all in good time.. Less'ee the transaction first, shall we?"  
He said nonchantly and got up, forcing Ryoma to his feet as well.  
Ryoma shivered and winced, he favored his left leg and tried to support himself on a chair, but Thomas just dragged him along to the nearest table as a sort of human shield. Ryoma winced again but said nothing, he weren't going to give Thomas the satisfaction of him squirming in pain anymore.. He looked at the floor, not able to see who ever came for him, he knew they wouldn't get him with them. He couldn't tell them that this was nothing but a scam.. the duckt tape over his mouth made this impossible. He shivered slightly, the cold floor chilled his feet slightly as his eyes hazily followed the cracks in the floor to Thomas's feet.  
"that should do it… I'm surprised you didn't even bring a lot of police force to the place.."  
How long had Ryoma been looking at the floor? Something kept annoying the corner of his eye, something moving, like trying to get his attention.. He looked at the direction... Morgan... He was alive… Morgan had waved a finger in a certain way that caught Ryoma's cloudy mind. He'd forgotten what it meant, and yet he knew it meant something. Morgan looked as if he tried to stay casual, and it had worked; no one seemed to put any attention to the wounded bodyguard at the side, other than Thomas' henchmen who now and then pointed a gun at him. Ryoma blinked, slowly and only once before looking emptily at Ryoga's middle. They still talked.. but their voices was muffled to Ryoma. He felt sick. He wanted to sleep. He felt his knees give in and Thomas tightened his grip on his neck. It was painful, but it kept him up. Ryoga shouted something. Gunfire. Another yell. More gunfire. He felt the cold floor under his cheek now. When did he end up on the floor? Someone sweared at Morgan and Ryoga. He blinked and tried to clear his vision but couldn't. He just lay there, he didn't know for how long before closing his eyes.

"… That was insane! Why on earth did you do that!..."  
Ryoma moved on the bed, all eyes snapped to him and stayed there. The argument died off, the two men also looking at the boy on the bed.  
Royma opened an eye. The voice had been familiar, but angry. A white ceiling met his eyes, the fog before his eyes were gone.  
"nii-chan..?"  
He muttered, and one of the men that had been leading the argument rushed to Ryoma's side.  
"I'm here… Take it easy, lay still, you'll be able to move soon enough, they had you heavily drugged and sedated."  
Ryoma smiled faintly and nodded.  
"I know… They had to… If not they'd never been able to hold me still."  
He heard chuckling from around his bed and shifted his eyes to look around, all his friends from school, John and Morgan, where there along with Nanako and Ryoga. He was safe.  
"what happened..?"  
He asked faintly and tried to sit up.  
"Morgan made a suicidal attempt to tackle Thomas and bull-rushed his henchmen in the process."  
Morgan interrupted Ryoga.  
"Ofcourse I did, Echizen-sama's distraction was enough to disrupt Thomas' concentration, that was the only chance I had to get even with the bastard and maybe catch him, but alas.. the git got away.."  
"But I already paid him, he would've given Chibisuke back anyway, what you did could've endangered Chibisuke even more!"  
"It didn't.."  
Ryoma had stopped the potential argument and they looked at him again.  
"They never intended to return me, they talked about some guy who'd bought me and they just obeyed orders when they caught me, but wanted some extra pocket money out of this…"  
He said and sighed, he'd finally gotten up in a sitting position with Nanako's help.  
Ryoga cursed below his breath and Morgan limped to Ryomas side and sat down on the chair there.  
"I'll have to intensify your protection then. John, you'll be guarding him too now. You and Morgan are the best out there; I'll get myself two aswell. I wouldn't be…"  
His sentence was cut short as he had left the room and the door had closed behind him. Ryoma looked at the others as they were chased out by the nurse; John nodded at Morgan and patted Ryoma's head before taking a seat outside the door on the right. Morgan looked at Ryoma.  
"I'm terribly sorry… I should have kept a better eyes for everything around you.. This'll never happen again.."  
Ryoma placed a hand on Morgan's arm and gave a little smile.  
"It's only human to miss something, but you saved me.. No matter what Nii-chan says.. Thank you…"  
He pulled at Morgans collar, the man leaned towards Ryoma in surprise and found his lips pressed against Ryoma's. Briefly. Then it was over and Ryoma curled up and laid against his chest. Tears fell from Morgan's eyes. He was happy, but this was wrong… 


	12. Chapter 11: The weak and the vulnurable

Blah, in and out of hospital.. I'm growing tired of this well, very delayed but I'll do my best

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or these guys, BUT! Any OC's in this story are mine, so far only Morgan and Thomas has stood out.

As a request from a reader I'm making an OC's description at the start of the chapters from now on, so that you know how they look, not that long yet, but, maybe there'll be more in time.  
_

OC's:  
**Thomas Jacobs: **Also called Tom, a cold person with a tendency to either rape and/or sexual harass people in his power. He usually does it out of spite towards other people, but when it comes to Ryoma, he does it because he finds the boy charming and the sounds he makes delicious. Tom has Brown eyes not as tall as Morgan (190cm.) Fit but not as muscular, it's therefore evident that he use brains (and a gun) instead of bodily power (unless it's sexual, great way to break men down) He's a tat deranged and likes to torment people.  
**Morgan**: Ryoma's bodyguard. Morgan is 28 years old and pretty handsome; Tall (205cm.) and muscular (not overly pumped as Kabaji, but a little more harmonious and slender build), pitch black long hair gathered in a low ponytail behind him, vibrant green eyes and a harmonious face with manly features.  
Morgan likes Ryoma, maybe more than professionally acceptable, but he knows he can't have the 13 year old boy and oath to protect him, not only from bodily harm but emotional too and everyone who wants Ryoma's affection will have to go through him!

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks or dreams  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

**Chapter 11: The weak and the vulnerable  
**Everyone treated him differently. They all took the outmost caution when addressing him, approaching him, being in the same room as him or talking near him and he hated their worried expressions when they talked with him, about him or near him, as if he could get a nervous breakdown.  
*I'm not weak*  
He thought as Ryoga talked with the doctor outside the door, he could see then through the glass panel in the door.  
*I can hear what the doctor has to say about me too!*  
He frowned. Never uttering a word, he hadn't spoken since he woke up the day after being brought to the hospital. If he spoke they'd want him to tell what happened. He didn't want that. Like when the police came the day after his mother died, to ask him about anything about it really. He relived her death every time they asked. He relived his beaten up father in the hospital bed too. He didn't want that. There was no way he opened his mouth. He couldn't bear it, but he weren't made of glass, he could take whatever the doctor said about his health.  
Morgan shifted in his chair, he was reading the newspaper, John was looking out the window as Nanako send stern glances towards the door and Ryoga, she was mad that he hadn't gotten any new protection. She had been assigned a body guard too, Ryoga had made that so. She was standing by the door and looked at Nanako now and then, casually reading a magazine in between her frequent scanning, but with 3 bodyguards in the room, who all scanned now and then, they didn't have to be alert all the time.  
Ryoma sighed and looked around the dull room. Too bright, too sterile, like the hospital his father was in, like the operation room his mother died in. He blinked. Nausea suddenly rose up as unwanted pictures flashed through his mind and he rushed to the bathroom to sacrifice the small amount of food he had eaten that day. Not that he weren't offered everything possible but he could barely eat anything at all.  
"Ryoma-sama!"  
Morgan rushed to his side with Nanako and John who swiftly scanned the grounds outside before looking worriedly towards the door.  
Ryoga rushed in and looked worriedly at Ryoma too as the cramps that forced his insides out seized and let him breathe. He slumped down, sitting in front of the toilet, devoid of all willpower to get up and into the bed again. Morgan slowly picked him up and carried him in again, placing him carefully in the bed and shot a worried glance to Ryoga and Nanako who returned it.  
"Chibisuke, you have to talk again, we need you to tell us…"  
Ryoga started, touching the subject carefully to prevent Ryoma from getting stubborn to fast. Ryoma just shot Ryoga a glare and looked into his duvet. Pursing his lower lip into a pout, he weren't gonna talk, not now anyway, especially after that message. Ryoga sighed and edged closer to Ryoma.  
"I know it must be painful, but we have to catch him, anything you remember about him or his henchmen.. Please Ryoma, I want him off the streets!"  
He laid his hands on ryomas shoulders, ryoma knew he was completely serious when he called him by name instead og Chibisuke. But he just couldn't, he wanted to now, he wanted to help Ryoga, but he couldn't.. He shook his head, dragging him knees up under his chin and hid his face in them, wrapping his arms around his legs, his shoulders shook, Ryoga knew he was crying again, so did everyone else when small sobs where heard from Ryoma, who desperately tried to hide it.  
"i-I ca-can't..! I-I don't wa-want t-to re-remember..!"

Ryoga blinked, this was the first time he had seen Ryoma like this, heard him express himself. He hugged Ryoma close to himself.  
"You have to, Ryoma, I'll be here.. We all will if you want that.."

_One week later_

Things hadn't gone back to normal, everyone still tiptoed around him, but at least he was back. He scanned the tennis courts with an itch in his body, everytime the ball was hit he felt the extreme urge to chase it and hit it back. But he couldn't. He still struggled with the injury Thomas afflicted upon his leg. The doctor said it would take at least another week before he'd be able to walk properly and slowly train his leg again, until then he'd have to relax and put no strain on it.  
He sighed and leaned back, Morgan was there, so was John and happy-go-lucky. The last one was a new guy, Fairly young too, at least younger than Morgan or he seemed younger, whereas Morgan was 28 and John 34. Why he needed 3 he had no idea. Ryoma, himself, thought Morgan was more than enough, but Ryoga claimed that with his injury he'd need John too. Everyone in the family had two bodyguards now, but Ryoga had told John to stay with Ryoma, thus leaving himself with one. John would get back with Ryoga when Ryoma had more mobility again. That meant one more week. The new guy said something to Morgan who quietly answered. Ryoma didn't care about their conversation, his eyes where fixed on the tennis match.  
"kawaii ne!"  
Morgan scowled at the new guy and asked him to keep it down.  
"Demo! These highschool girls are GREAT!"  
A low thud indicated that Morgan had done something, Ryoma didn't look, which left the poor bluehaired guy groaning and rubbing his head.  
"Well sorry for being human!"  
Ryoma finally looked back at them with a little pout.  
"Apology not accepted! You're noisy and distracting!"  
He blinked at Ryoma, Morgan chuckled lightly.  
"De-demo~ Echizen-sama~ The girls are all over you all the time! You should be dating 2 or 3 already! You're wasting the poor girls!"  
Ryoma frowned and crossed his arms.  
"You're so much like my dad.."  
He muttered and defiantly looked back at the game, it had ended already, Ryoma grumbled over this but said nothing.  
"Ne~ Ochibiiii!"  
A red flash and Kikumaru hugged Ryoma. Ryoma blinked, then growled lightly and flailed his arms to get the redhead off.  
"Did you see me beat Oishi! Ne, ne! did you see?"  
"Eiji, let him breathe!"  
The former Seigaku mother-hen rushed over and got Eiji off.  
"I did.."  
Ryoma muttered. He was relieved. Eiji treated him like he did before again. He was happy.  
Ryomas eye fixed upon Yukimura as he walked over to them too, with the rest of the old rivals. He smiled at Ryoma, but Ryoma avoided his gaze, looking at the new guy, who, apperantly, had tried to get his attention since the disturbances.  
"Finally, Echizen-sama's ride is here in 3 minutes and we should get you ready to leave.."  
Ryoma sighed, pouting wouldn't work, and neither would resisting it. He rolled his eyes as he got up, trying hard to do it on his own, but Morgan helped no matter what he did, so he gave up pretty fast.  
"I can limp on my own… "  
He said, coldly. There was no way he'd let any of them carry him to the car he was allowed to walk as long as he didn't rush it.  
As they parted with the others Ryoma looked back at before sighing.  
"I have a feeling I won't be going anywhere today or tomorrow aswell..?"  
Morgan nodded.  
"Nope, Echizen-sama was very clear in stating you weren't allowed out before Thomas was caught"  
"what about home?"  
Morgan blinked.  
"I mean, if I can't go out with them, can I at least bring them home?"  
Morgan looked at Ryoma while Naoya opened the door for them.  
"I should ask Nii-san…"  
He softly stated, he didn't know what Morgans look meant, but he couldn't read the man anymore. It was like Morgan had put a large glass wall between them. He didn't like it, but he didn't blame Morgan. In a moments weakness he kissed the older man, and having such a relationship between them where unacceptable and, the large age gap where a hindrance too, plus Ryoma didn't feel it as deeply as he may had expressed it in the kiss. At least blue eyes kept haunting him, but they where blurry now. It was like a lot of different eyes possessed his heart now. It was confusing. He told himself it where a cry for comfort, a way for himself to find someone to hold on to after all that happened. That that were also why it where males.. A father figure.. He already knew his mother never would come back.. It was true he missed her dearly, but his father in such a state of not being dead, but unavailable never the less.  
his thoughts wandered off again as he got in the car with Morgan and Naoya on each side of him, John to the passenger seat. But if it WHERE a father figure.. Why'd he kiss him then? He'd NEVER kiss his father like that..  
*Why do this have to be so confusing? I feel so fragile now*

FINALLY.. this one got rather long XD and dunno if there were ANY action in it at all.. But it'll come. Don't worry ^^


	13. Chapter 12: Normality Reached?

VERY delayed again O.o; sorry! But I suddenly got the urge to write again (after several weeks of illness and writer-block XD) :3

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or these guys, BUT! Any OC's in this story are mine, so far only Morgan, Naoya and Thomas has stood out.

As a request from a reader I'm making an OC's description at the start of the chapters from now on, so that you know how they look, not that long yet, but, maybe there'll be more in time.  
_

OC's:  
**Thomas Jacobs: **Also called Tom, a cold person with a tendency to either rape and/or sexual harass people in his power. He usually does it out of spite towards other people, but when it comes to Ryoma, he does it because he finds the boy charming and the sounds he makes delicious. Tom has Brown eyes not as tall as Morgan (190cm.) Fit but not as muscular, it's therefore evident that he use brains (and a gun) instead of bodily power (unless it's sexual, great way to break men down) He's a tat deranged and likes to torment people.

**Morgan**: Ryoma's bodyguard. Morgan is 28 years old and pretty handsome; Tall (205cm.) and muscular (not overly pumped as Kabaji, but a little more harmonious and slender build), pitch black long hair gathered in a low ponytail behind him, vibrant green eyes and a harmonious face with manly features.  
Morgan likes Ryoma, maybe more than professionally acceptable, but he knows he can't have the 13 year old boy and oath to protect him, not only from bodily harm but emotional too and everyone who wants Ryoma's affection will have to go through him!

**Naoya:** Ryoma's other bodyguard. Naoya is 23 but looks like a high school freshman no matter how you put it. His hair is deep blue and slightly messy his eyes have the same deep blue. He'd also be a very good Okama. He's a happy go lucky kind of guy but manages to be outmost gentle as well. How he graduated from the bodyguard school, no one knows.

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

*Direct Thoughts* (rare for now anyway)

"Talk"  
_  
Flashbacks or dreams  
__  
Time and /or place  
_  
(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)  
_  
_Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
___

**Chapter 12: Normality reached?**

_Tezuka's residence_

"_Mmmh, please, stop teasing me.."  
His sweet little words made him fluster as he played around with the aroused, hard, pink nipple. The dark-haired little prodgedy turned and squirmed from the teasing and reached up to remove his glasses. Tezuka smiled as his sight kept being surprisingly clear. The boy below him had a beautifully pale, peachy skin and sensually curved pink lips. His cheeks were flustered up and he panted from the exercise and heat.  
"say it.."  
Tezuka stated before lowering his head to play with the little pink nipple again, swirling his tongue around it.  
"Ku-kuni-kunimitsu.."  
Ryoma moaned and succeeded in stuttering his name. Tezuka smiled happily as he pressed his member against…_

A loud wailing sound brought Tezuka out of his daze. He flailed his arm around to find the pesky alarm clock, but for some reason it moved after he touched it and kept wailing. He frowned and swore before opening his eyes and looking around, seeing a cloudy silhouette of a person right beside him. He blinked as the person chuckled.  
"That must've been a very hot and wet dream…"  
Tezuka blushed as Fuji Syuusuke stopped the alarm clock. He took his glasses on and shot Fuji a glare.  
"What're you doing here..?"  
He asked, not really trying to sound the least polite. He was embarrassed, he didn't like to be embarrassed.  
"Saa.. Not very friendly in the morning, are we? And I came by to pick you up for school; we have to meet earlier today cause of the trip with the tennis-club..."  
Tezuka sat up.  
"I know that, there's still 2 hours till we meet… What are you really doing here..?"  
Fuji sighed and dropped his easy go lucky mood and succumbed to his regularly kind and cheerful mood.  
"I actually wanted to talk with you; we're still friends though we both want the same, right?"  
Tezuka nodded, still embarrassed as he refrained from leaving his bed. His morning-wood was proudly perking up in the air and he just held it down for now, happy about his thick duvet.  
"So… guessing you had a hot dream about Ryo-kun..?"  
Tezuka flinched; Fuji now knew he was right  
"Good to know I ain't the only one with that sort of dreams…"  
Fuji continued, now muttering. Tezuka lightened up a little.  
"I guess it's a male thing... Not one boy or man can say he never had that sort of dreams."  
"I suppose…"  
Tezuka sat still, Fuji started to wonder…  
"You have a stiffy, don't you..?"  
Tezuka flinched, then exploded out of embarrassment, Fuji started laughing and dodged a flying pillow, it was fun, he never got this sort of response before, but he guessed right, Tezuka's mask would crumble when confronted with something REALLY embarrassing.

_Souyan Highschool_

Everyone chatted and got ready to leave the school for their trip. They were going to see a professional trainer on the countryside and have a weekend with him or her. Ryoma had forgotten about gender and name, he didn't really care either. He was back to his regular self, without an aching leg it was easier to live normally. He even played tennis again and was looking forward to be playing with the others, though the one person he really missed to play with where far gone, somewhere in a hospital bed with an empty sleeping face. Ryoma liked to think of him as dead, not that he wanted him dead, but it was easier on his mental state. If he never woke up and died in his comatose, he wouldn't be surprised; if he woke up he'd be happily surprised. Either way, he weren't there now. Giving him false hope of Nanjirou ever waking up would just make the final parting way too painful. He apologized in his thoughts. He knew it weren't nice killing his dad off like that, but how could he be positive like this..? He just couldn't…  
"Echizen-sama..?"  
Ryoma looked at Naoya  
"How old are you again..?"  
Ryoma cut in, looking at the guy, whose name he'd forgotten once more.  
"…23.."  
Naoya blinked, he just forgot what he initially wanted to say. Morgan smirked lightly, he where almost also back to his regular self and treated Ryoma like he did before.  
"How can you be 23 and look 15?"  
Naoya trailed off again, looking confuzzled (Confused and puzzled, took it from Mary and Max, a nice lil movie)  
"Well, how can you look like a girl and still be a boy?"  
He retorted, Ryoma huffed and shot a poisonous glare at Naoya who grinned at Ryoma. The others snickered, save Sanada and Tezuka, though they inwardly did it too.  
"I do NOT look like a girl! I, I, i… "  
He flailed his arms, trying to find a male thing about himself.  
"Delicate like a precious rose"  
Fuji mused, earning him a glare from Ryoma who tried to retort in some way, though failing miserably.  
"So says the most feminine guy from the Old Seigaku team.."  
Atobe muttered, earning him a bright, though scary smile from Fuji. He blinked and tried to keep calm.  
"I never said I where very manly, though I have a feeling Yukimura Seiichi wins the title of being feminine here.."  
Ryoma blinked, happy the conversation had found another to focus on. Yukimura just shrugged.  
"I don't mind… Brings me closer to Ryo-chan.. Doesn't it?"  
He embraced Ryoma, as said person had tried to slither off into the bus. He froze, and blushed deeply.  
"OI! No Chan! If you HAVE to give me embarrassing pet names, at least keep it with –kun!"  
Yukimura let go and laughed heartily.  
"Gomen, gomen.. Couldn't help it.."  
Ryoma sneered and threw a 'che!' after him, before getting in the bus and taking a seat. Naoya and Morgan followed, though they both seemed evenly amused by the last bit of the conversation, though Morgan was better at composing himself, where as Naoya didn't even try the least. Morgan took the seat beside him, Naoya on the other side of the little alley between the seats. Much to the others displeasure was the seats in front of him taken by Atobe and Oshtari.  
Oshtari shot a foxy smile at Ryoma, who just lifted his brow at the guy and sighed to look out the window as Atobe elbowed him.  
"It's quite a ride, what about we play some cards?"  
Kikumaru beamed and took out a deck of cards, shuffling them. (no pun intended)  
"Poker then!"  
Saeki said. Others then joined around the 4 seats, Ryoma ended up on Morgan's lap as Yukimura squirmed in. He weren't happy about being seated like this, but on the other hand, he liked playing poker.  
"It better be Texas hold 'em.. It's the only one I have a chance at, Omaha is just too confusing, I never know what I got then.."  
Ryoma muttered, Kikumaru chuckled  
"hai, hai! Texas Hold'em then!"  
"saa, Omaha would've been way more entertaining"  
Fuji shot in  
"But I'll join.. Come on Tezuka-san! You join too"  
He smiled at Tezuka who just nodded.  
"I never back down from poker.."

As they, 5 hours bus ride later, finally ended up at their destination they had somehow managed to play poker with 8 people around the little table and 4 seats. Though Fuji and Tezuka kept winning, Ryoma had fun and had forgotten where he sat. The others not participating, on the other hand, watched and gradually switched out now and then. It took Ryoma 2 hours of playing cards, then half an hour to fall asleep where he sat. Morgan didn't mind, he just took over for Ryoma and played poker with the others, including Naoya who joined in with him.  
"Echizen-sama, we're here.."  
Ryoma mumbled and tried to bat whatever dared to wake him up.  
"Ryo-kun~ We're heeereeee"  
Ryoma moved around a little, ultimately curling even further up with a little groan of displeasure as Morgan kept shaking him gently.  
"What about this.."  
Naoya muttered, finding a whistle.. Before anyone could stop him, he blew it right beside Ryoma's ear, making him shriek and cling to the luggage-compartment above the seats.  
"What you do that for?"  
Morgan rubbed his ear and shot Naoya a glare as Ryoma did the same while getting down and out without a word to Naoya.  
"I have a feeling he's mad at me.."  
He muttered, putting the whistle back into his pocket.  
"Oh you think..?"  
Atobe asked, rhetorically of course, as he left with the others.  
Outside they were greeted, by what seemed to be their trainer for the weekend, who happily exclaimed that they were going back to the basics as a start to see where they stood. Ryoma sighed, he didn't mind the basics, he just had them hammered into his head so he didn't see why they should start with swings.  
"So people! I want you to go see what room you're in! You'll be in rooms with either two or three persons, so go get settled!"  
Ryoma automatically went for the posters to see where he was. It was a little floor plan over the rooms, Naoya and Morgan where in the room right across from his own, who he shared with Tezuka and Atobe. He kept scanning the plan as Kikumaru nearly toppled him to jump around Oishi.  
"waaai waaai! We're in the same room!"  
Ryoma sighed and adjusted his cap before having a look at the floor plan again. Yukimura and Fuji had the room beside his. He looked around and headed for the door, he was going to get a bed and have a look around the place. Somehow Morgan and Naoya seemed more at ease, and it made Ryoma relax a little better.  
He looked around the room and saw the three beds, all made and inviting. He smiled as he chose the one under the window.  
"Ne, Echizen-kun, seems we're going to be roommates this weekend"  
Atobe smirked at Ryoma and where about to take the bed beside Ryoma's, but Tezuka where already sitting there, as if checking the mattress.  
"Yeah.."  
"Hey, where are you going, Echizen?"  
Atobe blinked as he watched Ryoma leave the room.  
"Training's gonna start soon"

They all assembled outside after getting their stuff into their rooms and where then sent to change. Ryoma went and started changing, though he suddenly stopped as a low gasp made him look back. He'd just taken his shirt over his head, but the others stared at his back. He swallowed, he completely forgot. These guys didn't know exactly what happened while Thomas had him. He lowered his gaze and blushed, whishing they'd just go back to changing. But the utter silence lingered but got broken by Atobe.  
"He did that.. Didn't he..?"  
He reached out, but stopped himself from touching the fresh scars. Some of the really rough places still had a thin line of dried blood.  
"Sou.."  
Ryoma looked away and swiftly changed into his red and white training t-shirt and left the room behind to join the few that had changed faster than him.  
"Wonder what kind of data I'll get out of you today.."  
Ryoma pouted at Inui and pursed his lower lip a little while narrowing his eyes slightly as he gazed at his former senpai.  
"Hmm, You'll see Inui-senpai… -san.."  
He grumbled, ignoring Inui's smug smile as he noted something down.  
"So! Have everyone finished changing? Great! What I want you to do is run.. Simple as that!"  
Their stand-in trainer smiled smugly.  
"Those who cannot finish the route in an hour will have special training when they get back.. Boring stamina training all day. Now team up. 2 per team, each team get a map of the route and get ready to start."  
Before Ryoma could blink he was taken away by a determined Fuji who happily smiled and lead him to the table with the maps.  
"You don't mind, do you?"  
He smiled at Ryoma and flashed his cerulean eyes. Ryoma blinked once, then again. Somehow he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He didn't know why, but he really liked blue. He liked that color very much. He'd long realized that his first obsession with a pair of gentle blue eyes had faded a little, but instead of vanishing, some other faces had made their way in. He weren't sure why or how. But he really cared for these people. Fuji where one of them.  
"Ile betsuni.."  
He lowered the rim of his cap to hide the pinkish tint in his peachy pale cheeks. Fuji smiled in triumph as he send a smug smile towards the others.  
"Okay then, get ready, set…. GO!"  
They started on the trail marked on the map. It was a pretty hard trail at that, since it featured both road, mountain, forest and beach. The uneven ground made it twice as hard. At first he'd thought it simple since he only saw it on the map, but being out here where quite the reality check.  
"At first I though he were joking, I mean, 10 miles in an hour is easy! But I should've known he had a good reason for making it an hour.."  
Ryoma sulked, running beside Fuji on the road stretch. He saw the sand banks of the beach ahead.  
"Saa… I kinda had the notion it was something like this, but never that it would be this hard. It's even harder than when we went to the training camp before facing Rikkaidai"  
He smiled genuinely at Ryoma who was compelled to smile back. They hit the sandy beach and started the uphill climb towards the rocky forest ahead.  
Ryoma sighed as they reached the forest and was halfway through the course. It was something new that Morgan and Naoya didn't follow him, but this place was completely secured. This was probably also the reason to why he where even allowed here. Unless they came by air, there were only one way in, and that where the way they had taken with the bus. The area where privately owned by the trainer and he had a lot of security around.  
"I really like forests.."  
He muttered, breathing the fresh forest air with a little smile as they jogged on. Fuji smiled and looked away from the deep hillside they ran along and looked at Ryoma instead.  
"I didn't know you where the nature kind of guy.."  
Ryoma shrugged, his breathing affected by the long run, so where Fuji's  
"I just appreciate nature and the beautiful sights there are.."  
"Saa, still, it surprise me.. You don't really talk about yourself that much."  
Ryoma just shrugged and kept going.  
"How come you don't..?"  
Fuji looked ahead again to give Ryoma some privacy.  
"It's not that interesting really."  
Fuji smiled.  
"To me it is, I wonder what kind of thoughts is running through your head."  
"You really wanna know?"  
Ryoma looked up at Fuji, who smiled encouragingly back.  
"Right now, while looking at you.."  
Fuji opened his eyes, something deep was about to come out. Ryoma seemed so serious.  
"… I'm still trying to find a way.."  
Fuji stopped when Ryoma stopped. It seemed difficult for Ryoma to say this.  
"… Find a way to beat you.. There I said it! I can't find a way to beat all your triple encounters!"  
Fuji could've smacked his head into a tree right there…  
"And I hate that! I mean! I've seen them over and over! And now even your Higuma otoshi has gotten better, so hitting the net won't work. But at least I like the challenge! The contemplating on new strategies"  
Fuji twitched slightly, he'd hoped for something else.  
*Yep.. That's Ryoma. Only Tennis in his head… One day I should really get the tennis ball out of his ear..*  
"Well, it's never easy admitting you have a hard time. But when it's you, I'm sure you can find a way"  
They both looked up as someone shouted at them.  
"Hooooi! Ochibi, Fuji~"  
Ryoma blinked as Kikumaru and Oishi passed them by.  
"Saa~ they've gotten faster, we can't have them…"  
Fuji was interrupted and looked slightly surprised, but smiled shortly after.  
"Come on Fuji-senpai! I don't want to win this!"  
Fuji chuckled as his former Kohai waved at him to make him speed up.  
"hurry up senpai!" 


	14. Chapter 13: Hallusinations

Late as always Sorry guys.  
Anyway, a silly mistake in last chapter at the end, he doesn't want THEM to win this.. He does, however wanna win it himself XD  
A little Tribute to a dear friend of mine who passed away some days ago. She was killed by a drunk driver after a party. I know she didn't drink (she couldn't hold her liqueur that well so she preferred not to) anyway, I'm finally over the initial shock, but I stumbled upon a beautiful poem that got my tears flowing. I forgot where I found this poem, but if you know the writer, please tell me, I'd like to credit the real artist.  
The poem is called: "I went to a party, Mum"

I went to a party, and remembered what you said.  
You told me not to drink, Mom so I had a sprite instead.  
I felt proud of myself, the way you said I would,  
that I didn't drink and drive, though some friends said I should.

I made a healthy choice, and your advice to me was right  
as the party finally ended, and the kids drove out of sight.  
I got into my car, sure to get home in one piece,  
I never knew what was coming, Mum something I expected least.

Now I'm lying on the pavement, and I hear the policeman say,  
The kid that caused this wreck was drunk, Mum,  
His voice seems far away.

My own blood's all around me, as I try hard not to cry.  
I can hear the paramedic say, this girl is going to die.  
I'm sure the guy had no idea, while he was flying high,  
because he chose to drink and drive, now I would have to die.  
So why do people do it, Mum knowing that it ruins lives?  
And now the pain is cutting me, like a hundred stabbing knives.

Tell sister not to be afraid, Mum tell daddy to be brave,  
and when I go to heaven, put "Daddy's Girl" on my grave.  
Someone should have taught him, that it's wrong to drink and drive.  
Maybe if his parents had, I'd still be alive.

My breath is getting shorter, Mum I'm getting  
really scared.  
These are my final moments, and I'm so unprepared.  
I wish that you could hold me Mum, as I lie here and die.  
I wish that I could say I love you, Mum  
So I love you and good-bye.

*wipes a tear away*  
There… Oh well, on with the story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or these guys, BUT! Any OC's in this story are mine, so far only Morgan, Naoya and Thomas has stood out.

As a request from a reader I'm making an OC's description at the start of the chapters from now on, so that you know how they look, not that long yet, but, maybe there'll be more in time.  
_

OC's:  
**Thomas Jacobs: **Also called Tom, a cold person with a tendency to either rape and/or sexual harass people in his power. He usually does it out of spite towards other people, but when it comes to Ryoma, he does it because he finds the boy charming and the sounds he makes delicious. Tom has Brown eyes not as tall as Morgan (190cm.) Fit but not as muscular, it's therefore evident that he use brains (and a gun) instead of bodily power (unless it's sexual, great way to break men down) He's a tat deranged and likes to torment people.

**Morgan**: Ryoma's bodyguard. Morgan is 28 years old and pretty handsome; Tall (205cm.) and muscular (not overly pumped as Kabaji, but a little more harmonious and slender build), pitch black long hair gathered in a low ponytail behind him, vibrant green eyes and a harmonious face with manly features.  
Morgan likes Ryoma, maybe more than professionally acceptable, but he knows he can't have the 13 year old boy and oath to protect him, not only from bodily harm but emotional too and everyone who wants Ryoma's affection will have to go through him!

**Naoya:** Ryoma's other bodyguard. Naoya is 23 but looks like a high school freshman no matter how you put it. His hair is deep blue and slightly messy his eyes have the same deep blue. He'd also be a very good Okama. He's a happy go lucky kind of guy but manages to be outmost gentle as well. How he graduated from the bodyguard school, no one knows.

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

_**Direct Thoughts**__ (rare for now anyway)_

"Talk"

Flashbacks or dreams

Time and /or place

(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)

Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
_

**Chapter 13 Hallucinations**  
Ryoma grumbled as he stretched. They had finished the race last. Naoya had enough shame to look guilty and remorseful. Fuji, too, were very silent as he helped the annoyed boy with his stretches. Ryoma knew Fuji hated loosing. He winced as Fuji pressed on his back and the older boy let go immediately, looking horrified.  
"I'm so sorry!"  
Morgan had looked up at the slight sound of Ryoma's pain, but relaxed slightly after. Ryoma waved his hand dismissively but said nothing, his mind was still on the lost race. He'd been thinking about it ever since they lost it some hours ago. They had finished their 'punishment' for loosing already, but yet his thoughts lingered. Fuji and the others thought he still where mad at Naoya, thinking he was to blame for Ryoma stumbling. But it weren't, though, for now, Ryoma where mad at him for trying to surprise him by jumping out behind a bush. Letting others think that was why he spaced out was fine by him, anything but telling the reason behind his fall. He didn't want to worry the others.

_They ran with everything they had, Ryoma had taken Fuji's hand to guide him through the breach in the wall of running x-senpai's. He smirked as they passed them, the goal in reach. Fuji had sped up aswell, now they were through. Ryoma looked to the side as something rustled in the bushes and Naoya jumped out. But Ryoma didn't see Naoya, he saw a figure between the trees. A horrifyingly familiar figure with a sadistic smile. Ryoma's back started stinging as if the whip were drawing red lines on it again. He missed a step and fell at the sound of 'BOH!'_

After he had tumbled - and nearly having dragged Fuji into the fall - he'd looked back as he got swarmed. The figure had gone. Like a nightmare while awake. But his fear hadn't vanished. Though the disappearance of the figure, resembling Thomas, had gone and thereby calmed him a little. He still shivered slightly. He knew it was stupid fearing his hallucination, it weren't real. Or so he told himself. If he had been there – he'd have enough time to go away before Ryoma got to look again- if he still were on the compound? even the slight possibility that Naoya had missed him, that Morgan didn't see him either was excruciatingly painful. He trusted Morgan, but Morgan weren't invincible, he was a human too.  
"Echizen-sama..?"  
Ryoma heard it as if it was muffled. But he blinked, registering the voice.  
"Echizen-sama?"  
He was shaken back to reality by Morgan. He blinked again, looking up at the man, puzzled for splitsecond.  
"You okay? You're spacing out, Fuji-kun already tried to get your attention for several minutes.."  
Ryoma looked over at Fuji, and he really did look worried, so did the others. They had all heard Fuji's voice ending up in a higher pitch in worry.  
"I'm okay…"  
He got up from the ground and left for the house, he wanted a bath, and he wanted to collect his thoughts.

_Commonroom, same evening._

Ryoma yawned deeply as he starred into the fireplace. People around him where giggling and talking, some were playing twister and others where meddling with the x-box 360. Ryoma briefly looked over. They were trying to make the kinect work properly. He lifted a brow as Kikumaru jumped in excitement.  
"whoo! It's working! Here! Here! Put this in!"  
He shoved a game into Oishi's hand as he still clapped his hands together, watching as the game started. Ryoma turned his body around in the comfy chair, as did the others.  
"What's that?"  
He watched as they started the game, running back and forth to pop bubbles, hinder balls in getting past and gathering coins. He lifted his brow, he'd never seen such a game and it caught his attention as he slowly got caught by the atmosphere and cheered alongside the others.  
Morgan smiled, but Naoya just looked surprised at the display of utter happiness from Ryoma. The little guy smiled widely, laughed with the others and looked like he had forgotten about all the worries in the world. A large weight had been removed from him, it seemed.  
"Naoya! Come play with me!"  
Naoya got dragged out of his wonder as Ryoma dragged him infront of the little camera. He smiled at him, but there was a glint of mischievous playfulness in the golden eyes aswell.  
"Beat me if you can!"

In the background the other regulars where enjoying the lighter air around Ryoma. Fuji and Yukimura gave each other death glares now and then while Atobe carelessly tried to get Ryomas attention.  
"So, You're not going to ask how it was?"  
Fuji looked at Yukimura with a slightly tilted head. Tezuka looked at him too. Not showing his slight confusion.  
"What..?"  
Yukimura never changed his cheerful expression, masterly not gathering the other's attention, who circled solely on the kinect and the game.  
"Ryoma's first kiss ofcourse? You reviving him don't count as a kiss since he was out cold."  
Tezuka's eyes glinted dangerously for a brief moment, Fuji opened his eyes to watch Yukimura intensely.  
"what?"  
Fuji tried to keep his voice down, but it still shook, though he desperately tried to cover it up.  
"I tell you, he blushed all over, it was such an endearing sight. He didn't even flinch or try to stop it. Though he seemed awkward, I think he didn't hate it, and might even have liked it."  
Fuji withstood the urge to curl his hands into fists.  
"so in short you took advantage of him?"  
This time Tezuka had opened his mouth, he didn't look at Yukimura anymore, he watched at Naoya played against Kikumaru now.  
"No, he could've stopped me, I gave him plenty of room, besides, I'd never done it to harm him, force him or anything, I just thought he should know how I felt."  
Yukimura turned his gaze to the group playing again.  
"That makes him aware of me.. What are you going to do now… hmm?"  
He left them there to join in on the fun, smiling at Ryoma who caught his gaze and smiled back briefly before his attention got caught by Morgan who tried – and failed- at the game. 


	15. Chapter 14: Nightmarish Reality

An update! Look at that! And I even got some Reviews for it this time ^^ is amazing! :D I LURVE reviews and Thanks to all da people who Faved it and put it on alert! I'm so happy anyone would want to follow my story.  
(a reader made me aware of a tiny misspelling, thank ya Cielheart ^^)  
Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or these guys, BUT! Any OC's in this story are mine, so far only Morgan, Naoya and Thomas has stood out.

As a request from a reader I'm making an OC's description at the start of the chapters from now on, so that you know how they look, not that long yet, but, maybe there'll be more in time.  
_

OC's:  
**Thomas Jacobs: **Also called Tom, a cold person with a tendency to either rape and/or sexual harass people in his power. He usually does it out of spite towards other people, but when it comes to Ryoma, he does it because he finds the boy charming and the sounds he makes delicious. Tom has Brown eyes not as tall as Morgan (190cm.) Fit but not as muscular, it's therefore evident that he use brains (and a gun) instead of bodily power (unless it's sexual, great way to break men down) He's a tat deranged and likes to torment people.

**Morgan**: Ryoma's bodyguard. Morgan is 28 years old and pretty handsome; Tall (205cm.) and muscular (not overly pumped as Kabaji, but a little more harmonious and slender build), pitch black long hair gathered in a low ponytail behind him, vibrant green eyes and a harmonious face with manly features.  
Morgan likes Ryoma, maybe more than professionally acceptable, but he knows he can't have the 13 year old boy and oath to protect him, not only from bodily harm but emotional too and everyone who wants Ryoma's affection will have to go through him!

**Naoya:** Ryoma's other bodyguard. Naoya is 23 but looks like a high school freshman no matter how you put it. His hair is deep blue and slightly messy his eyes have the same deep blue. He'd also be a very good Okama. He's a happy go lucky kind of guy but manages to be outmost gentle as well. How he graduated from the bodyguard school, no one knows.

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

_**Direct Thoughts**_

_"Talk"_

Flashbacks or dreams

Time and /or place

(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)

Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
_

**Chapter 14: Nightmarish reality.**

… _He stood in the hallway, unsure, insecure and scared. He were alone aswell, completely alone and the silence of the building were almost strangling any sounds the house would normally make. For some reason he was in the house he lived in with his mother and father before they moved to the states.  
"Morgan..?"  
The echo reflected the sound back and forth from the walls. The house was unfurnished; the paint was cracked on all walls, the tapestry hung like rotten skin that slowly peeled from the bones. No answer came to the call, he shivered.  
"Naoya! This ain't funny anymore!"  
His voice shook with fear, but he didn't care, he just started walking down the hall and walked through the ground level of the house, trying to find anything. Anything at all that resembled other people. This had been his home. He used to love this place, but now he couldn't control his breathing and his heart raced with the feeling that something would come any second to kill him.  
"Nii-chan! Nee-chan!"  
He nearly ran up the stairs, panic slowly getting the best of him. The floorboards creaked under him and one of the boards gave in on the stairs, he nearly fell but scurried up anyway.  
As he reached his old room a loud thud of something heavy and soft hitting the floor on the other side of the closed door. He stopped in his tracks, hesitating with his heart nearly flying out his mouth. Slowly, very slowly, he opened the door even though his brain screamed at him not to.  
He looked into what was his old room, exactly as he remembered it, his bed, his desk, his alarm clock, everything, except from the horrible sight that kept him from seeing anything but the bed and floor. Naoya was sitting on the bed, Morgan was laying on the floor. Dried blood stained the bed in such a massive stain that it was clear to everyone that someone had died there. Nayoa where covered in dried black blood as well, he'd been dead for a while cause flies where crawling over him like they owned him. His before so kind and clear eyes completely empty with a matted tone like a film over them. But he was placed there, with a teddy propped in his arms and dressed like a oversized doll. Morgan had fallen from the bed, his eyes glared emptily at Ryoma his throat had been slit where Naoya had no obvious lacerations.  
Ryoma screamed and ran from the sight with tears falling, panic overwhelming him and busted through the doors to his parent's room. A car wreck stood in the middle of it like a car had crashed through the wall. His mother had been dead for quite a while, as she laid battered and broken inside the car, flies and maggots crawling on her. His father was also in the car. His eyes closed looking like he where sleeping. As he slowly made his way through the smashed room sobs ran clearly off his tongue.  
"mum…? Dad..? no… Where's Nii-chan, where's Nee-chan.. I don't want to be alone…"  
_  
Ryoma sat up straight, tears still falling from his cheeks as sorrow overcame him with such force that he couldn't keep anything back. He waited for a couple of minutes before he left through the window to get some air. He stopped on the porch and settled down there for a little while, while he tried making sense of all the nightmares, hallucinations and what not. He hated it, he hated depending on others, but now he did, more than ever as well. He missed them as well, he missed his mothers gentle hug after such a nightmare, his father's weird attempts to both be a rival, a perv and a dad. He failed all three when he really tried, but they were friends nonetheless.  
He noticed the tears that slowly ran down his cheeks, if it hadn't been because it tickled, he'd gone around never noticing them at all. But now he did, and he hated them. He had been shedding too many of them like a child, and every time he felt like a little kid, he heard his fathers voice in his head calling him a kid, or boy. He missed that. He missed their spars, despite Nanjirou's failed attempts at being a true father, when he didn't try, he succeeded. He knew Ryoma and knew how to cool him off or fire him up. Without words they could convey feelings and handle them the Echizen way. They never sat face to face, they never hugged or cried. But they had an understanding anyway. Now that was gone. Nanjirou where in a hospital bed, or, if it was time for the move he'd be on his way here. He had been stabilized and that enabled them to move him back to Japan.  
"But, don't worry dad, when you die, you'll join mom in the states again, I promise you that much. I wouldn´t pull you apart in death.."  
"You have a weird way of sneaking off, and I know exactly where you'll end up."  
Ryoma looked up in surprise and turned his head to see Tezuka.  
"Buchou? Eh.. Tezuka-senpai.. Eh.. Never mind.."  
Ryoma gave up and hid his head in his hands, he was frustrated, everything had changed so fast.  
"Why not just Tezuka, Kunimitsu would work as well now."  
He sat down beside Ryoma, he had skillfully snug out of the room undetected and followed Ryoma out here, he had known in his guts that the younger boy would want air.  
"It's weird, so many changed so fast, and it seems wrong, you'll always be Buchou, like Fuji-senpai always would be Fuji-senpai. It's easier with the new faces, because they've never been my senpais.. Like the wall isn't really there.. I've never looked up to them like I look up to… you… tsch.."  
He blushed deeply, he realized the mistake too late, but he felt better after airing his confusion, and Tezuka had tact enough not to comment on it before hearing him out.  
"I'm proud that you've looked up to us, but they've looked up to you as well, even I look up to you. You're stronger than you think.."  
Ryoma was about to complain, but Tezuka stopped him.  
"Don't come around telling me you're weak for having a reaction to all that has happened to you. Of course you're scared, who wouldn't be? And you lost family, and yet, you manage to keep on going instead of hiding away in a cubboard somewhere. You're brave; you've been kidnapped and tortured and yet, so soon after you rejoin us in an attempt to move on. It's only natural that you'll need help, it's a very big mouthful for someone so young. I'm not sure I'd be able to handle it so neatly as you have. That's why I admire you, not only do you get stronger in Tennis and overcome the biggest obstacles – some with help, I know – you do the same off the court.."  
Ryoma kept silent, though tears started streaming down his cheeks.  
"then.. then why do I feel so… Weak..?"  
Tezuka's face softened as he looked at the distraught Ryoma.  
"I'm guessing you feel weak because you just realized, you need help where you've been able to overcome most by yourself with close to no help at all. But needing help isn't weakness. Like we help eachother train, we can help you as well. Together we get stronger all the time. And it's the same personally, individually we grow aswell, you just need some special help after this, but we'll never let you down, you can cou…."  
He got cut off by Ryoma, who – caught him off guard and- hugged him tightly around his middle. He shivered from the silent sobs and Tezuka sighed softly, he hadn't completely told Ryoma his deepest emotions, but he guessed this was a start. He laid his hand on Ryoma's head and snug the other around the small boys frame to hug him softly, it weren't long before Ryoma slept soundly and Tezuka scooped him up and carried him to his bed again.  
On his way back to his own room he met a somewhat inquisitive Yukimura in the hallway outside the room he shared with Fuji.  
Tezuka said nothing but greeted him, Yukimura nodded back.  
"heard noise, so went to check"  
He said as a little explanation.  
"I did too, it was Echizen-kun you must've heard, he's back in his room now, I'll go back to sleep as well."  
Tezuka walked on, leaving yukimura. They all worried a little over ryoma in his current state. They all wanted normality, but they all also realized that Ryoma needed more than just that.  
"I didn't know you where so good with words.."  
Yukimura said with his hand on the doorknob. Tezuka paused in his track.  
"That's because I don't talk when unnecessary."  
Yukimura nodded  
"You're scary, I doubt a lot even know you fully. I'm not sure what to expect from you, but just because I now realize how much you actually like Echizen, doesn't mean I'll give him up."  
Tezuka could nothing but smile very lightly at this.  
"I wouldn't expect you to, but I expect we all, no matter who he choose in the end – provided he choose any of us – will accept it, he doesn't need further pain in his life."  
With these words he entered his room, to find Fuji sitting up in his bed, looking at him with intense blue eyes.  
"Is Echizen ok again?"  
Tezuka nodded, Fuji sighed in relief.  
"Yokatta…"


	16. Chapter 15: Do You Wanna Play?

AN UPDATE! * is proud* I know my updates have been sporadic, but I have to do this in my rhythm or it'll become crappy. I've had some low's in my imagination and I work long hours with long transportation times so I'm usually bombed out when I'm home. I'll try to update as often as possible tho ^^;

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or these guys, BUT! Any OC's in this story are mine, so far only Morgan, Naoya and Thomas has stood out.

As a request from a reader I'm making an OC's description at the start of the chapters from now on, so that you know how they look, not that long yet, but, maybe there'll be more in time.  
_

OC's:  
**Thomas Jacobs: **Also called Tom, a cold person with a tendency to either rape and/or sexual harass people in his power. He usually does it out of spite towards other people, but when it comes to Ryoma, he does it because he finds the boy charming and the sounds he makes delicious. Tom has Brown eyes not as tall as Morgan (190cm.) Fit but not as muscular, it's therefore evident that he use brains (and a gun) instead of bodily power (unless it's sexual, great way to break men down) He's a tat deranged and likes to torment people.

**Morgan**: Ryoma's bodyguard. Morgan is 28 years old and pretty handsome; Tall (205cm.) and muscular (not overly pumped as Kabaji, but a little more harmonious and slender build), pitch black long hair gathered in a low ponytail behind him, vibrant green eyes and a harmonious face with manly features.  
Morgan likes Ryoma, maybe more than professionally acceptable, but he knows he can't have the 13 year old boy and oath to protect him, not only from bodily harm but emotional too and everyone who wants Ryoma's affection will have to go through him!

**Naoya:** Ryoma's other bodyguard. Naoya is 23 but looks like a high school freshman no matter how you put it. His hair is deep blue and slightly messy his eyes have the same deep blue. He'd also be a very good Okama. He's a happy go lucky kind of guy but manages to be outmost gentle as well. How he graduated from the bodyguard school, no one knows.

Authors scrambled mind and what it means! =D

_**Direct Thoughts**_

_"Talk"_

Flashbacks or dreams

Time and /or place

(Translation of the said sentence or Authors thoughts of the written)

Normal action, can contain thoughts or feelings, but that will be apparent to the reader (hopefully)

If you need more translations of my writing, please tell me, I try to keep the Japanese as simple as possible, but if you need translations just tell me and I'll put them up ^^  
_

**Chapter 15 Do you wanna play?**

Despite his stubborn disposition, he awoke with a gentle nudging from Morgan. He had tried batting the guy away, had tried mumbling curses at him but it didn't work and as such he ended up being fully awake and aware.  
He grumbled in annoyance and gazed around the room. Everything seemed like they should and yet he was positive that he had fallen asleep outside with Tezuka... He blushed slightly. He had been talking with Tezuka and the older guy had made him feel better.  
He looked at Morgan who just seemed as professional as always, except the subtle worry in his eyes. Ryoma both hated that and loved it.  
"where is Naoya?"  
Morgan blinked a little surprised.  
"He's checking the area; we do that kind of thing too. Usually before you wake up, but you had to be up extra early today, remember?"  
Ryoma gazed at the clock. It was almost 8:00.  
"Unfair, the others get's to sleep for another hour!"  
Ryoma groaned and flopped back on the bed.  
"Come on, it's not so bad, besides you have to, no squirming your way out of it, your brother's orders."  
Ryoma looked at Morgan in defiance.  
"Make me!"  
Morgan took the challenge and grabbed the now struggling and laughing boy who tried to keep it down as he was carried over Morgan's shoulder, holding on to the duvet and anything he went by.  
Morgan was amused himself as a few had to peek out to see what the ruckus was about. (Am I the only one who loves Uncle Ruckus from Boondocks?)  
"Enjoy it while you can! One day I'll be too big for you to carry around like this…"  
They had left the house and where on their way to the waiting car. Ryoma had stopped squealing because of Morgans tickling and peace had once again fallen over the area.  
"I'm looking forward to it. Maybe you'll grow out of your stubborn-phase?"  
Ryoma sulked.  
"Yes and then I'll –suddenly- become a morning person"  
Morgan chuckled.  
"okay, okay, but one can hope, right?"

_9:00 at the therapist_

Ryoma sighed. This always happened, the therapist did everything within his power, but alas, Ryoma weren't the sharing kind of person.  
"What about we play a game then?"  
Ryoma tilted his head, this one was new.  
"What kind of game?"  
The therapist wiggled a finger at Ryoma.  
"oh no no, you have to either agree now or disagree now. That's part of the game."  
Ryoma scowled  
"but I have no idea what you want!"  
"That's the point, Echizen-sama. You'll have to take the leap, and if you agree you HAVE to do your very best"  
He looked at the brooding kid. For a child, he thought, he had mature eyes. He had seen pictures of this kid more than once, but there had been a childish tone to the serious glint. But now the childish tone had vanished and a cold and somewhat empty and tiredness they glowed with now made him look older than the mere 13 years he had lived.  
"Hm. Fine.. I'll do it, but it better not be something way to extreme.."  
The therapist smiled and snapped back to reality from his deep thoughts.  
"Great! From now on, and until we meet again, you'll have to play the game: find the child!"  
Ryoma lifted his brows in confusion, then pointed out the window without looking.  
"There, now what?"  
His therapist smiled and chuckled.  
"I meant within yourself. Do stuff children your age and younger would do! Play football.."  
"I'd rather play Tennis"  
"No tennis, but Go to the movies with friends…"  
"Do I have to?"  
"Play hide and seek…"  
"What do you take me for?"  
"Chat and have sleepovers…"  
"… wha?"  
"Most importantly have fun, consciously seek out fun all the time.. PLAY! Only other rule is, you'll have to have others play along with you so ask others to play with you."  
Ryoma looked stubborn as his arms were crossed again; he leant back against the divan with a loud and unsatisfied 'che!' The sly therapist just smiled, he knew Ryoma, once agreeing to something, wouldn't break the promise.

_12:00. Back at traningcamp_

They starred in awe as Ryoma looked extremely annoyed while attempting to get himself to do something, what he tried, they had no idea but he was holding a hula hoop and glaring at it as if it had offended him gravely. At last he cursed loudly, dropped the hula-hoop he was holding, and stomped away mumbling about how embarrassing this 'shit' was. They seldom heard these curses from him. But he was blushing madly too and it caught their attention.

As they all still stood in the middle of their free day and just glared in the direction he went, he came back. He was holding a football this time. He blushed again and cleared his throat more than once obviously trying to say something.  
"Ryo-chan.. are you okay?"  
This was Yukimura, he went over to the little, suddenly VERY shy guy.  
"i-I am.. I just.. I wanted.."  
He started stuttering nervously, fiddling with the ball. Yukimura smiled with a glint of 'awwwwwww' in his eyes.  
"You want to play football? Why ofcourse!"  
He turned towards the others, letting Ryoma get his facial color under control again.  
"COME GUY'S let's play football!"  
Ryoma had dropped the ball in surprise as the others cheered.  
"This'll be fun! Playing a different game than usual!"  
they gathered around and divided up into teams, made goals with traffic cones and started. Ryoma had NEVER played this kind of thing before, he had seen it, but it was harder than it looked. He mostly tripped over the ball until he finally got the point to it and saw the pattern. He'd never tell but he was a little like Inui. He'd record what people did, not in a book, but in his mind to find a strategy and link it together to find a way to win with what he had.

The afternoon ended earlier than expected. Ryoma looked up in surprise as they were called to dinner and stopped to catch his breath. Football were more entertaining than he'd thought it would be. He didn't even care if he won or lost this time! He looked up as the others chatted away cheerfully and waited a little. He was reluctant to follow them. Reluctant to let himself go and join their conversation. What should they talk about? All he knew was tennis. He needed another hobby like the others. Now that he realized football was fun, there had to be other stuff out there to entertain him when there weren't tennis training?  
"Coming?"  
He shook his head slightly and looked up to meet a pair of azure eyes and a friendly smile. Fuji.  
"oh.. Hai, Fuji-senpai... eh! Fuji-san..."  
He blushed, looking at the ground with a little pout then started walking with an amused Fuji following him. "Ne~ Ryoma, you're still struggling with that? That's so adorable!"  
"Shut up~!"  
Ryoma flailed his arms around in embarrassment, which made the others laugh. Before he knew it they had gathered around him and they found their seats at the dinner table and the conversation continued. Ryoma still had a minor dispute with Fuji who kept teasing him on one side and never noticed the others' slightly annoyed glances they shot at Fuji and Tezuka who had taken the seat on the other side of him, more correctly, Ryoma had placed his behind beside Tezuka, he felt safe with him. Tezuka had a very little smile on his face as he watched Fuji tease Ryoma. Atobe were busy talking about himself, hoping to get Ryoma's attention but everyone got silent at the sound of Ryoma laughing. Fuji had taken it a step further and tickled him.  
"Don't you dare stop calling me senpai! I like it when you call me that"  
"waahahahha stop, stop, stop, stop!"  
"Not before you agree!"  
"Fine I agree! I agree!"  
Fuji smiled in triumph while, Tezuka actually chuckled in amusement, Ryoma tried catching his breath. He shot a glare at Fuji and straightened his clothes, going back to eating while laughter slowly faded around the table again.  
In the silence Ryoma tried regaining some kind of courage to ask them to go sightseeing the morning after. But somehow he couldn't get a sound over his lips. Asking them to play football had also failed slightly, he hadn't asked, Yukimura had guessed what he wanted.  
He bit his lower lip as conversation erupted around the table once more. He looked at their faces and his cheeks gained a little red-ish tint.  
"uhm.."  
His voice weren't heard, it was nothing but a mere whisper, yet Some of the gathered people realized his attempt and turned all attention on him.  
"hmm?"  
The others caught on to Kikumaru, who had turned all attention on Ryoma, the others also got silent and watched the boy. It made it all worse. His cheeks turned a deep red and he hid his face showing the embarrassment and utter shyness that suddenly rushed over him.  
".. Nothing."  
"Come on, what?"  
Yukimura smiled encouragingly, and had a hard time not finding Ryoma adorable. The kid nearly shrunk in the seat, trying to vanish from their sights, trying to say something but failing. But he really wanted to know what kind of request could get him this flustered.  
"C-Could we ma-maybe go…"  
His face was now such a bright red that it would possibly glow In the dark while he had sunk quite a bit in the chair, more or less whispering with his face hidden.  
"Go..? Go where?"  
He drew cirkles on the chair, trying to find his voice again. The others all looked at him, he couldn't take it they had to look the other way. It was embarrassing and he was embarrassing.  
"Go-Go to the city…? Sightseeing…"  
They all had to really exhaust their ears just to catch the whisper now. They looked at eachother and then nodded in unison.  
"ofcourse we will!"  
".. You can't.."  
Silence fell and Ryoma looked at Morgan who had spoken the words of doom.  
"Why?"  
"It's the other side of the country and I for one don't know area. It's simply not safe enough!"  
".. Bu…"  
"NO BUT'S.. it's not safe enough! You're too recognizable! For gods sake, you're the most known kid in the world right now, everyone would recognize you!"  
Ryoma looked at the table now, for some reason tears were whelling up in his eyes. It had taken a tremendous amount of courage to ask and to be brushed off like that… he kept his face down and fought his tears, refusing to let them form.  
Naoya felt sorry for him and gave Morgan an elbow in the side.  
"What if.. what if he's unrecognizable?"  
Morgan blinked and the others felt a flicker of hope as they all looked at Naoya. Even Ryoma looked up, even pleadingly.  
"I'll do anything! Even be wrapped in bubblewrap! I just want to… I…"  
Morgans eyes fell on Ryoma, his heartstrings was pulled and almost snapped when he saw the slight desperation in Ryomas eyes.  
"I just want to have a normal life, even a glint of it would suffice.."  
Morgan sighed deeply.  
"Fine.."  
The others cheered.  
"BUT, Naoya have to tell me what his idea is, and I will need to have a long walk through the city. Then we keep to where ever I say. Understood?"  
Ryoma nodded eagerly as Morgan seemed satisfied and looked at Naoya.  
"Now, I bet it's some kind of disguise, right?"  
Naoya smiled widely  
"A-huh! And I know exactly what we need for that! A wig, same colour, long. A girly outfit and a pair of sunglasses."  
"WHA!?"  
Ryoma nearly fell of the chair.  
"I'm not dressing as a GIRL! NEVAR!"  
"then you won't be leaving this house.."  
Ryoma fell silent, beaten, knowing Morgan meant what he said…  
_

Dun dun dun duuuuuun! I'm no longer sure if it's a long or a short chapter.. Buuut O.o I'm doing my best these days. I'm not about to abandon my stories, not at all, I'm just trying to make the story flow instead of forcing it so I hope you can forgive the sporadic updates ^^;


End file.
